Let the Games Begin
by lildevil76
Summary: Sequel to 'Truth or dare with the pack' read that first or you might not get some of the parts :P And for the ppl that did, this is about Bella, the Cullen's and the Pack playing various games ex. spin the bottle and twister R&R PLZ :D
1. let the games begin

**Let the Games Begin**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

'Wake up wake up on a Saturday night, Could be New York, Maybe Hollywood and Vine' –WHAM- **[A/N what a good song to wake you up eh? Lol jkz I dun really like it but I couldn't think of anything else and it just popped into my head outta nowhere and now its stuck --" sorry im babbling im just really high right now. Ok on with the story** I slowly got out of bed, rubbing my dreary eyes, still tired from last night because Edward kept harassing me.

_Flashback_

"_One kiss"_

"_No I'm tired" I yawned. I love teasing him. –sigh- Ever since I got used to his 'dazzling' ways._

"_One" he breathed into my face, attempting to get his way._

"_Zilch" I breathed right back in his face, making our faces only inches apart. His eyes glazed over and he leaned in. I pulled back on the last second and he almost fell off. Again._

_He grunted, frustrated._

"_One"_

"_Zero"_

"_One"_

"_One"_

"_Zero"_

"_HA! Okay I'm going to bed. Nigh night Eddiekens" and I ducked under the covers._

"_What?!!? You…you…tricked me! Cheater! Shame! Shame on you!" he started doing the shame finger. I burst out laughing. Oh my god! That was hilarious._

"_Okay shame on me. Now, night night" and I closed me eyes._

"_Wake uuuuuuuuuuppp! I know your not sleeping yet. Your breathing and heart beat, are still regular" I ignored him and started fake snoring. __**Really**__ loud._

"_Zzzzzzzzz"_

"_Funny. Now wake up"_

"_No" I 'pretended' to sleep talk._

"_Come on just one! Don't make me force it on you" My eyes shot open wide in horror, and I sat up in a flash._

"_You wouldn't" I replied._

"_I would" he dared._

"_RAPE! RAPE! I'M CALLING ALICE! She's gonna give you a make over and dress you up in Barbie clothes and curl your hair…SOMEHOW! And…and…make you go on a date with Mike! He's gay now you know? He texted me during dinner!"_

"_Eh…it's worth it" he shrugged as if it were __**perfectly**__ normal._

"_Fine" I huffed. He smiled and I just kissed my hand and blew it at him._

"_Now good night"_

"_Bellaaaa that doesn't count"he whined._

"_Please Edward! Its two in the morning! And does too"_

"_Too bad and nuh-uh"_

"_Yuh-huh"_

"_Nuh-uh"_

"_Fine whatever" I sat up again and he grinned triumphantly and leaned in. I pretended to do the same while he closed his eyes. Then I grabbed my bear and,_

"_Bella, I think you grew a mustache he chuckled against my bear's lips. __**Brave soul**__. Well not really but he's a boy cause he has a little bow tie._

_Edward opened his eyes and nearly jumped out of his clothes. Wouldn't mind some of that…I thought and shrugged. __**[A/N lol I'm not a perv but I just hadda put that in there lol. Ok well I kinda am but in a jkin way with my friends all the time where we make fun of each other haha it gets pretty nasty sometimes but it's hilarious**__ I looked at him and couldn't help but laugh so hard, I had to put my hands over my mouth from waking up Charlie. His face was __**priceless**_

"_What the hell!" he yelled._

"_Shhh! Shut your hole or you'll wake Charlie!"_

"_Sorry" he muttered._

_He started grumbling and I took my chance. I pulled the covers over me and fell asleep. __**Finally**_

_End of Flashback_

I started making my way to the bathroom with my, rubbing my eyes, half asleep. As I neared the door, lips smacked onto mine and I jumped back, almost falling flat on my ass.

"HA! VICTORY IS MINE!" Edward shouted. _Charlie must have left_, I thought.

"Damnit! Ugh. I think you've watched too much family guy ever since you got back" It's now his all time favorite show. **[A/N and mine hehe**

"What? Stewie's my favorite character!" he protested. **[A/N mine too and I'm getting him on my birthday cake too haha :D**

"Whatever. I need my human moment so if you'll excuse me," I pushed past him and into the bathroom.

When I was done, I went downstairs and Edward wasn't there. _Probably getting his car_, I thought, so I just made pop tarts (yum) and grabbed my bag and headed for the door.

Right on cue, he pulled up into my driveway. He jumped out and opened the door for me, still smirking, and I got in.

"Whatever _old_ man" Now I was smirking.

He stared at me shocked.

"What? You had it coming" he just muttered 'women' under his breathe that I wasn't suppose to hear but…I did.

"What was that?" I asked, playing with him.

"Nothing" he said innocently.

"Sure…" he just smiled like he was a small child that could do no wrong. He was so clueless sometimes, especially for a hundred and…six? vampire.

"Don't make me drop crumbs in your car" I warned, holding the pop tart over the car seat. He gave me a look like he was just told that werewolves are cooler than vampires. **[A/N which their not btw. Vampires are way too kool :P**

"You wouldn't"

"I would" I mocked him from last night, smiling devilishly.

He continued looking at the road while he drove, hoping that he could just ignore me and I'd forget. I saw him looking at me frantically every couple of seconds, out of the corner of his eye. _Big baby_, I thought, laughing in my head.

We pulled into the school's parking lot and I popped the rest of my tart in my mouth and started snickering at him. He glared and I just smiled and walked to Alice and them. We were early this time.

"Hey Bella!" Alice chirped.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"We're just arguing, if we're going to continue the game from yesterday or do something else"

"O-okay"

"We're having a vote so you choose if you want to continue or not"

"Okay…" I really don't get why this is such a big deal.

"Okay who wants to continue the game?" Alice started off. She was the only one with her hand up. We grinned at her and she glowered at us.

"Okay now who wants to do other stuff?" Rosalie continued, beaming. Everyone put their hand up.

"FINE!, You…you,…BIG MEANIES!" Alice stomped off to first period. We laughed all they way there, following her.

When we got there, Edward frowned all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Sam leaned over to hear.

"Alice is planning something. She's blocking her mind"

"Well it can't be _too_ bad right? I mean she's just a little person, she can't do _that_ much damage" Sam said. We both looked at him like he just said that one plus one equal's window. Then we burst out laughing and everyone in the class looked at us but we couldn't stop, even if we _wanted_ to.

When we settled down Edward warned him, "You've got _a lot_ to learn, my friend" still chuckling.

Class passes by, agonizingly slow today. I kept thinking about what Alice was going to do to us. Revenge, no doubt.

When it was lunch, Alice was the first one at the table and she had thing evil gleam in her eye. Creepy much?

We sat down warily, watching her carefully, like we were expecting her to jump and lash out at us.

She grinned and then notified to us, "So…since you guys want to just do 'stuff', then you're on. _Let the games begin_"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay that was chapter 1 and you guys mostly voted 'Let the Games Begin' so I chose it. I know that 'Hanging out With the Pack' sounds more like a sequel name for the other story but…you guys voted so its not my fault :P. Btw, fanks for all the happy b-days :D I'll try to update soon so c ya around in…a couple days to next week**


	2. slaps and makeovers

**Let the Games Begin**

**Chapter two**

**Bella's POV**

After lunch, I kept looking over my shoulder, afraid Alice was going to pop out of nowhere. She is just way too creepy sometimes. Edward was getting worried about me and would constantly put his arm around me, trying to soothe me. It only helped a little.

At the end of the day, I cursed several profanities; _none_ of the teachers gave me homework. _Gee aint that spectacular_, I thought sarcastically. The _one_ time I _want_ for homework, I get none.

"_Why? God? Why?_" **[A/N lol I said this one time when I was depressed at my friend's house and she couldn't stop laughing and kept bringing the line up for a couple of months, last year haha it was pretty funny **I asked, looking up at the sky, falling on my knees. I got several, 'maybe she's crazy after all' looks, but I didn't care right now; my life was most likely going to end by the end of the day.

"Bella, I know Alice is being a bit…_disturbing_ right now but everything will be okay" I stared at Edward, disbelievingly, like he had just said pigs can fly, while he muttered "_I hope_". That probably wasn't supposed to be for me to hear, considering he's trying to _help_ me.

"You just _had_ to say that, _didn't you_?" I got up, facing him.

"What?" he was confused. He's smart in _school_, but in the _real world_** [A/N I have some friends like that haha**, he's pretty much a _complete __dumbass_ sometimes. _Holy crap, I love dumbasses…meh an __**adorable**__ dumbass_, I smiled at the thought.

"I heard you, you know. You'd think that you would know that I would be able to hear things better, at the fact that I've been around vampires for almost two years now" I filled him in.

"Doh!"

"Okay, you seriously need to stop watching so much TV"

"But I love the Simpson's and Family guy! **[A/N I seriously love those shows hehe they are just so hilarious** They are quite funny, if you ask me. In my day, people would've thought it was a disgrace to watch something so vile-"

"_Exactly_, so stop watching it"

"But it's _funny_" he whined back.

"What are you, on your period or something?" he looked at me shocked. Serves him right, the 'PMSing, won't stop imitating cartoons then starts telling me about his days, when he was human, and then whines like a little kid, that can't have cake' vampire.

"No, and even if I was, I'm not a human to begin with, nor even a female"

"Sure seems like you are, _both_ by the way" he scowled.

"What the deuce is that supposed to mean"

"ROSALIE!"I yelled out. I was really getting annoyed.

"Yea, what's up?" I motioned with my hand for her to bend over and I whispered in her ear. Then –SLAP-

"Hey! What the deuce was that for?" Edward cried, holding his cheek. I looked at Rose and –SLAP- she smacked his other cheek.

"Thanks Rose"

"Anytime" and she went back to Emmett, who by the way was laughing his head off.

"STOP SAYING THAT! Never mind, STOP TALKING LIKE CARTOON CHARACTERS! PERIOD!" I yelled. _God_.

"Fine" he huffed and pouted like a four year old.

"Finally! Your lucky I'm not a vampire yet, or you'd have it worse" he looked at me, scared for his life –probably thinking all the things I could and would do to him, in his head.

"BELLA! It's time to go to our house!" Alice interrupted what Edward was going to say next.

"But I have homework!" I whined/lied and dramatically stomped by foot down.

"I'd believe that if I didn't already know you were lying. What part of 'future seeing vampire' don't you get? Good acting skills by the way" she informed/complimented me.

I glared anyway. Then –BING- I got an idea.

"And don't even try to convince Edward to help you escape by driving off to Port Angeles for a 'date' where he gets to buy you anything he wants" Damn 'future seeing vampire' as she put it.

"Wait! Anything?" Edward interrupted, thinking over the idea.

"Don't you dare, unless you want more of what Rose just did, x10" Alice threatened, flapping her hand in the '_wanna bring it on?_' motion.

Edward stared between me, then Alice, me, Alice, me again, Alice another time, and me once more. "I can't take it! AHHHHHHHHH!" and he started running (human speed) around the parking lot, looking like he was about to pull out those beautiful, gorgeous, silky, luscious, amazing, breathta- wait. What was I thinking about again? O yeah –locks of hair.

"Rosalie?" Alice called.

"On it" Rose replied. She chased after him and –SLAP- he stopped. She pulled him back over, by the ear by the way (ouch), and put him in front of us.

"Sorry; breakdown" he said, like it was normal.

"Can vampires even have breakdowns?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Iunno" Edward shrugged.

"Anyways! Back to important matters. We're going back to the house for the first…game, got it? Good, see ya there!" and Alice was gone before I could protest. _Damn speed_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone got there and then I noticed Alice wasn't around. _Thank god_, I thought, until Paul found a note on the porch.

"_Everyone meet in my room, and if you even __**think**__ of running away, I have traps set up for that mwahahaha- wait why am I writing that? Oh well. Now come upstairs!_" Jacob read from the note. Two words; holy.shit.

We slowly went up the stairs until we got in front of the door. We all looked at each other and cocked our heads, motioning for the other to go in first.

"You go in first" Embry said.

"No you, you're 'the big bad wolf'. You shouldn't be afraid of a 'cold one'" Emmett replied, doing air quotes and making a face that was pretty funny by the way.

"Well you guys are her family" Sam pointed out.

"Well…well…ladies first" Edward stuttered, obviously just calling the gang ladies.

"HEY!" they all said.

"Well you're her 'mate' right so you go in" Jared was shaking his finger at Jasper now.

"Fine…I'll go in" Jasper complied.

He warily turned the door handle and stepped inside slowly. He flicked on the light and there was nothing out of the ordinary, apparently. While walking slowly to the centre of the room, looking around for Alice, which she was nowhere to be seen, we all followed cautiously. Just as the last of us were inside –SLAM- the door was locked, the walls were being covered with iron bars, one of the walls were being flipped (like in the movies where it looks so kickass, how the room gets transformed) so there were a whole wall of clothes, accessories, make-up, whatever girly thing you could find in the Barbie section in a toy store (no doubt Alice had restored from the previous night) and Alice came jumping out of the closet with a,

"BOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" we all screamed like girls. Well it was okay for me and Rosalie and maybe Jared but…

Me, Alice and Rose stopped and looked at the guys in disbelief, like they just ate their own head. Then we collapsed on the ground laughing at them and pointing our fingers at them. If they could have blushed –well except for Jared, who just asked "What?"-they would have. And what do you know?! The werewolves CAN blush, which they were doing a good job at it, seeing as they were as red as my truck.

While we were down on the ground, these iron hands come out of the walls, mind you that's one of the scariest things in the world if you think about it, and they grabbed the guys, since they were standing. They were set in their own (death) chairs and were being held in place. Me and Rose long since stopped laughing and stared in shock then smirked when Alice sighed because she didn't get us so she just handed us a make-up kit each.

"Guess this is more fun with side-kicks" she clapped and then grinned while we grinned back, grabbed the stuff, and turned back to the guys, who were all stunned.

"Should've just gone to Port Angeles but noooooooo I hadda be stupid enough to fall for this and come here" Edward muttered.

Emmet was the second to come out of his paralyze state and turned his head to face Jasper.

"Since when the hell did you get all this stuff in your room?"

"I DIDN'T KNOW!" he cried out.

"HOW COULD YOU, NOT KNOW?!?! IT'S YOUR ROOM!" Everyone shot back.

"Well sorry I don't spend my time checking my room for traps and secret...flipping, iron, grabbing hand walls! Unlike you, I use my room for-"I cut him off my holding my hand up to stop him from going on in unneeded info territory.

"Really Jasper. Don't go there, I think we'd all prefer not to know any details if you don't mind" he muttered something under his breathe that earned him a growl from Edward.

"Well it's a little too late for me" Edward said sarcastically, which Alice just ignored.

"Well since you guys wanted to 'do other stuff'", she did air-quotes, "I decided we could; with a makeover party! Bella, you can do Edward and Jacob. Rose, you can have Emmett, Sam and Jared and I'll take Jazzy, Paul and Embry" Alice smiled wickedly.

Alice turned on 'I'm a Barbie girl' and put it on repeat and this time, I didn't mind, as we all (Rose, Alice and I) started singing to it while we got to work.

"Bella, think this through, do you really want me to look like a girl, _again_?" Edward pleaded.

"I don't mind if the situations going to be like this. Besides, you practically ditched me by not helping me escape, and so, this is what you get when you're not on your _girlfriend's_ side" I smiled and took out some lip-gloss. Then I went to do Jacob when he screamed,

"EW I'm not sharing lip-gloss with that leech"

"Well…fine. You get the pink then" he looked at me, then the red lip-gloss in my hands then back at me and smiled.

"On second thought, it's not _that_ bad"

"Nah. I think pink will look better on you Jake. It'll match your eyes, not to mention the sundress that I picked out for you" I smirked.

"HA! She got you there, Black"

"Shut up Cullen"

"Eh at least their calling each other by their actual names" I shrugged, continuing on with eye-liner, blush (which Edward could use some), mascara, eye-shadow and to top it all off, nail-polish.

I then started pulling off their clothes and this was so funny, that I was embarrassed at all –thank god- so I didn't blush at all.

"Nice boxers, Cullen" Jacob laughed, gesturing to Edward's custom made, black boxers, with red hearts that had my name in black in the center, all over.

"Awwww! That's so cute!" I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Black" Edward smirked back at Jake, who immediately stopped laughing and glared back.

I started to pull on Jake's sundress and gave him some ballet flats since; well he's just too damn tall.

I then pulled out a black dress for Edward **[A/N omg when I saw this dress and then I imagined Edward wearing it, I couldn't stop laughing at the image of what it would look like, for a couple of minutes haha** and his jaw dropped, while Jacob started laughing his ass off. I forced it on him even though he struggled desperately as best he could to not wear it. It was a long halter that was see-through around the stomach part, had sparkly beads on the top half and was scrunched a bit on the bottom half.

"Nice abs Cullen" Jacob started laughing harder.

"Now this is what you get for making me wear those _death traps_ for prom last year" I pulled out heels that were AT LEAST six inches, if not taller** [A/N you should see the heels too haha. Same thing, when I saw them I just couldn't stop laughing but its kinda a site for these freaky high heels and I couldn't choose cuz they were all so funny looking if you imagine them on Edward so you can choose one that you think would be funniest. Both dress and heels are on my profile along with the rest of the outfits and junk**. He looked at me in horror while I slipped them on his now manicured feet.

**Alice POV**

I did the guy's make up and stuck Jazzy in this revealing catholic school girl outfit and pulled out a curling iron to finish it off.

"Oh come on! A curling iron?!?" Jasper complained.

"Yep!" I smiled. I curled his hair into a sort of afro. Embry and Paul were snickering while Jasper was glaring at them. After, I moved onto Paul.

I pulled out a skanky bumble bee outfit and he stared at me in horror.

"Who's laughing now? Sucka!" Jasper hollered.

"Oh this is just so cute!" I clapped after putting antennas on his head.

I then took out another very revealing nurse's outfit and the color from Embry's face drained. I shoved him in it, while Jasper and Paul were laughing the whole time.

"Hmm…" Something looked wrong. Then –BING- I noticed that the outfit was for someone with a lot of cleavage so I took out some (softball) baseballs and said,

"Perfect" while Jasper and Paul would have fallen out of their chairs if they weren't being held down already.

**Rosalie's POV**

I quickly did everyone's makeup and then ripped off their clothes. Emmett and Sam were looking extremely embarrassed and turned their heads away, while Jared was nearly jumping out of his seat in excitement.

"I've seen more then you think" I told them. Sam looked at me shocked while Jared just shrieked,

"OMG OMG OMG! I AM SO EXCITED! What do I get to wear? Huh? Huh?"

"This" I pulled out a wedding dress.

"EEEEEEEEEEK! IT'S BEAU-TI-FUL! I WANT IT! I WANT IT! I WANT IT!" the guys just looked at him like he was insane. Well maybe he was…a little at least. I put it on him and he gasped and I just let him out of the iron hold so he could look at himself in the mirror, while I finished the other two.

"AND for every bride, there's a groom" I grinned. Sam and Emmett both looked at each other in terror.

I pulled out a tux and jammed Sam in it while Emmett let out a sigh of relief, until I pulled out short shorts and a tube top that said 'Big Twins' on it. When I started walking closer, he let out a high pitched shrill, like some psycho lady and I had to cover my ears. When he stopped I started walking again and he was about to scream when I just shocked a sock in his mouth. Literally. I quickly slipped it on and admired my work.

"Good job, Rose, good job" I said to myself, while patting myself on the back. I then turned to see if Alice and Bella were done.

**Bella's POV**

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! YOU GUYS DID SUCH AN AWESOME JOB!" we all shrieked when we were done and ran up to each other, holding ands and jumping up and down, screaming in happiness for one another.

"We HAVE to take pictures!" Alice nearly yelled.

"Already ahead of you" Rose pulled out a digital camera. Alice pressed some buttons, god knows where, and the guys were being lifted into the back where there was a background picture (you know the photographers have for the back to make the people stand out and make the pic look better).

Jared hurried over and grabbed onto Sam's arm smiling like a madman…er woman.

"Watch it" Sam growled.

"Oh sush" Jared said, batting his eyelashes at him.

"GAH!" All the guys yelled.

"Okay picture time!" Alice chirped, jumping up and down.

We took some pictures of all of them, individuals, pairs, groups and so on.

Near the end, us girls took some with them too, one with all of us and some funny ones where he wink, stick our tongues out at the side, and do the peace sign **[A/N lol that's what I do a lot xD**.

"Oh! I know!" I started jumping up and down now.

I ran to Edward and put one arm around his shoulder, the other in his chest and one leg up around him and make a kissy face while Edward just stared at me in shock when the camera flashed.

"You have got to be kidding me" I heard him mutter.

Rosalie, Alice and the rest of the guys started laughing and then Rose jumped on Emmet's back, made a kissy face too and almost covered her mouth in an innocent pose, while Emmett just glared at the camera. I took it quickly before falling to the ground, clutching my stomach.

Then it was Alice's turn and she ran into her closet, only to come out in a matching catholic girl's outfit and put her arm around his waist, leaning against him and bending one leg, sticking it out and then winking.

When we were done, Alice let them go and –ZOOM- they were out of the room in lightning speed, changed and back to normal, then came back the next second.

"Wow that was fast" I blinked.

"Yep" Edward put his arm around my waist and tried to kiss my neck but I pushed his face back with my hand and glared at him.

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Emmett was trying to do the same, but Rose was trying to do her nails so she just zipped to the opposite side of the room –also still pissed.

Jacob thought and replied, "How about…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Wow, that was really long haha. I actually only expected to make it about 1500 words or something, but I got carried again hehe. I know it was really random but I was just making this stuff up as I was writing :P. And I had a hilarious birthday. For my cake, their was a bunch of Stewie's and then for my friend that's like REALLY obsessed with twilight and Edward, I put a lil Edward pic in the corner (the South Park one) and then I wrote underneath "I hate you " n then her name haha n she got so pissed and me and my friends were all laughing and she was just saying like whatever and saying it wasn't true haha. It was pretty funny xD. I'll put up the pic on my profile :P**

**Okay until…iunno when yet lol I'll try to update soon**

**Buh-bye :D**


	3. girls vs guys

**Let the Games Begin**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N okay if you already read this chapter sorry i just wanted to add something in the bottom A/N **

**Edward's POV**

"How about a dance off? We split into groups and whoever loses, has to do whatever the winner's want" Jacob smirked.

"What? That wouldn't be fair! Some of us don't know how to dance" I replied.

"What are you chick? BUUUUUCK BUCK BUCK BUCK BUCK!" Paul added.

"WHAT?!?! NO I never said that!"

"Oh please, Edward. You're good at everything, no need to worry about being able to dance" Rosalie said in a 'DUH' tone.

"Well what about the rest of you?" I pressed.

"Dude…we're mythological creatures with grace, flexibility AND we're just about good at everything. You and your family are decades old, I'm sure you've had enough experience and my crew –we _know_, how to dance; we're young, I mean who doesn't? Not like we want to be labeled losers, I mean sure, we don't normally hang out with all the other kids, but we still like to keep our cool" Jacob did a slide and a spin pointing at me.

"But what about Bella? She'll most likely injure herself from her-" Bella looked like she was getting pissed. _Uh oh_… "-_adorable_ clumsiness. She can barely walk on a straight surface without me having to catch her, let alone _dance_. I know –OW!" Emmett threw a rock right at my head, _hard_.

"Man, are you that stupid? SHE'S RIGHT THERE!" Emmett made a motion as if presenting me of Bella's presence. "No wonder you've been alone for a hundred years, like dude –look at her. There's practically steam coming out of her ears! She-" Bella cut him off.

"You know what?!?! I bet you're just scared that I might _KICK YOUR ASS_ EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!" _Oh –you in __**SHIT,**_ Embry thought to me out of no where. I glared daggers at him.

"What?!?! NO! I'm just concerned about your safety! I'd prefer if your sit out on this"

"Uh…how about, HELL NO! How much do you want to bet I can't dance?" She raised her eyebrow at me, daring me to say she can't. **[A/N I know Bella hate's dancing but just pretend she actually does and she only hated it before at prom cuz she had a broken leg so she couldn't exactly move hehe I'm making Bella cool in my story :P**

"Uh…erm…100?" I blurted out, without thinking. _Smooth Edward, Smooth_.

"Your on, I could use some money for gas. And you know what? How about us girls" Bella motioned her hand, meaning herself and the girls "against you _guys_" she said it like she was disgusted with us.

"Sure, you're on" All the guys agreed smirking.

"What!? That wouldn't be-" Bella cut me off.

"Fair? Uh, it's _plenty_ fair. _Right girls_?" she asked. Alice and Rosalie were grinning evilly at us, while nodding.

"But there are more of us and us guy's are-" Ugh, she cut me off again.

"Superior? Uh-huh, let's just see about that and you know what? You're just a sexist asshole" I stared at her in shock. Everyone just snickered at me.

"And about the more of you then us thing; I already called the Denali coven to come so it will be even" Alice put in, showing us her cell phone as proof.

"Okay, how about we have it at the mall tomorrow after school. The rest of the time from now, till then, we work out our routines?" Sam suggested.

We all agreed and separated just as the Denali coven pulled in. _Must have used the private jet_, my family thought.

"Oh. And don't even think about reading out minds, Edward. And don't worry, I'm not that low to cheat by looking into the future" Alice called over her shoulder before they headed inside while we stayed outside.

The guys and I worked out a routine. Most of the moves came from Jacob and them and my brothers. I just basically watched and did what they told me to, while memorizing it easily.

When we were done, I realized that Alice already left, driving Bella home. _Way to go Edward. Pissed your own girlfriend off, and she might even whoop your ass at something_, Emmett and Jasper were chuckling behind me, while I turned to glower at them.

"Well if she does, then that means she 'whooped' your asses too" I shot back and they stopped laughing with a 'shit' look on their faces.

"Well I doubt they would. I've never seen them watch and dance movies or shows on TV, well maybe a little waltzing, ball room, tango, that kind of stuff, but not _break dancing_" Jasper smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Alice rushed out of the house early to pick up Bella before I even got the chance to think about it.

When I brought the rest of my siblings to school, Rosalie rushed off to Alice, Bella and the rest of the Denali coven that were apparently 'exchange' students. They ran off to the gym before I could even catch up to them (cause there are too many witnesses for, to catch up to them properly).

The rest of the school day passed by, agonizingly slowly. Bella ignored me the whole day and at lunch, the girls and Eleazar **[A/N LOL I forgot how to spell the guy's name so if a spelled it wrong, can someone tell me and I'll fix it asap** Near the end of the day, Alice even seemed to be able to get a hold of the schools announcement system and told the whole school,

"_Do you like music? Do you like dance?_ If so, then it's your lucky day! Come to the mall after school for the dance off of…well ever, in Port Angeles to see girls against guys and I assure you, you will _not_ be disappointed" You could practically hear her grinning.

The eight of us sped down the highway to make it to the mall before any of the students in our school could get there. Rosalie beat us there somehow and they had already set up everything and managed to get permission to perform. They were changed into black basket ball shorts, white wife beater tanks, with wearing black bras underneath –much to my and the rest of my brothers distaste, with the slowly growing population of guys staring at them-, white and black air forces, and to top it all off, New Orleans Saints black visors, upside down and turned to the side. Probably Alice's doing.

But Jared prepared us with black Timbaland track pants and grey tanks with a skull in the middle, that showed off our muscles well, black and white Adidas and to top it all off, black sweat bands for our wrists and head. **[A/N lol I just wanted to make them all look cool :D**

After about half and hour later, it looked like the whole school had showed up, filling the entire area up within minutes. When it seemed like enough people were around, Bella grabbed the mic.

"Is everyone ready to be blown away?!" she yelled. Everyone cheered, hooted, whistled whatever you would normally hear.

"Okay! Music please?" She turned to the DJ.

She spun on her toe like a ballerina would and did a back flip (without having to stop spinning) and landed right in front of me, microphone still in hand. "Are you ready to get your ass kicked?" Everyone cheered, while we all stared in shock. Then she leaned up to my ear and whispered "if you paid attention one night, you would've heard me tell you that I took street dancing classes after the first year, I quit ballet" **[A/N I know she didn't but that would be so cool if she could dance** She winked at me and flipped and landed on her hands, while walking on them might I add, heading back to her side and pushed herself in the air and landing on her feet.

Then the girls (and Eleazar) started first. **[A/N okay I really didn't want to describe all the moves cuz there's just gonna be too many so I used a video clip (that's on my profile) from the movie 'You got served' of the ending cuz I think that was wicked cool when I watched the movie. It's a REALLY good movie by the way if you didn't watch it and I recommend you do cuz…well it's kickass :P o yea and the side that are mostly wearing blue pants are the girls (with the Eleazar doing the solos cuz theirs a lot of crotch grabbing and its just weird if you see girls grabbing at their crotches haha) and the guys on the other side with mostly black pants are the guy's side (and pretend the guy with the blond spiked hair is Edward –except imagine the pissed off faces, shocked faces hehe- cuz I think that guy stood out the most or whoever that seems to be in the middle anyway. I think he's the leader of the crew not sure but he stood out the most for me and near the end where the guy jumps and lands in the peoples arms getting all in the other crews face, pretend that's Bella cuz I could so picture her doing that hehe) and I know there are less of them then in the movie but just use your imagination and cut out the useless ppl :P**

"OH MY GOD!" Jake yelled at us. "THEY BEAT US!" I think the whole mall was cheering, probably loud enough for China to hear by the way.

"No shit, Sherlock" Bella walked over to us and was grinning along with the rest of them, triumphantly. "You would think at least one of you guys would know that Eleazer teaches dance" she said, gesturing to me, Jasper and Emmett. The gang glared at us for being so stupid.

She walked up to me and held out her hand in a 'gimme my money' motion. I sighed and took out my wallet.

"Can you forgive me for doubting you" I said sincerely but gave her the puppy dog eyes, just incase.

She pretended to think about it by looking up and holding her chin. She looked so adorable, not that she doesn't all the time, but this time she looks even cuter then normal. She finally just replied,

"Sure I guess. I mean it's the least I can do, for whooping your ass. Besides, I can't stay mad at you long, properly anyways; you're just too cute" she was grinning and pinching my cheeks, _again_.

"Your going to hold that against me for the rest of eternity, aren't you?" I was partially muffled since she was still holding both of my cheeks hostages. She was going to say 'yep' probably, but realized what I said.

"You mean your going to change me?" her eyes were hopeful.

I sighed, "Yes, I was going to surprise you, but my damn mouth slipped" I muttered the last part, but she heard.

"YAY! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU" she was jumping up and down so fast, it looked too fast for a human, and then jumped; linking her arms around my neck and legs rapped around my waist and kissed me. She pulled away, too quickly in my opinion and I scowled. She giggled and we all got in front of the stage and bowed. Some of the guys were eyeing her and I growled low enough for them to hear and they backed away a bit; one tripping. Bella hit me on the arm, not that it hurt, but I just smiled innocently at her and pulled her closer.

The DJ turned up the music and then everyone (including us) started dancing **[like at the end of the movie**. After a while we decided to head back after Alice paid the DJ, leaving the rest of the people to dance for a while longer.

Bella, Alice and Rosalie thanked the Denali coven before they left, back to Alaska.

We decided to lye on the couches in the living room –after we changed-, because we were exhausted.

"So what do you guys wanna do how?" I asked, holding Bella in my lap while she rested a bit.

"How about…?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay, this chapter wasn't that funny but I just thought it'd be cool if Bella beat Edward at break something, and I wanted them to have a dance off sometime :). I also wanted to let you know I wanted to write a new story and am working on it but I hadda stop cuz I wanted to know which u'd prefer to have as Bella because, well let me just tell you the summary or at least what I have so far.**

_**Bella's the daughter of Aro and is a famous singer and actor. She moves to forks for a while and is neighbors with the Cullen's. She knew they were vampires and Aro told her that Carlisle, his old friend, lived there so decided to introduce herself and finds out that her best friend, from her human life, Rosalie, lives there. Edward starts to fall for her but she already has a boyfriend who is also famous and a vampire**_** (I haven't decided if who he would be yet) **_**How will they end up together? **_**(I'm not even sure myself lol)**

**So vote to choose who Bella should be (I just chose some brunettes that can act and sing)**

**1. Miley Cyrus**

**2. Ashley Tisdale**

**3. Skye Sweetnam (she can act if u didn't know, if you watch Radio free roscoe)**

**4. Hilary Duff**

**5. Amanda Bynes (she can sing I just found out yest lol, watching Hairspray)**

**And vote who should be her boyfriend**

**1. Jesse McCartney**

**2. Channing Tatum**

**3. Shane West**

**4. Zac Effron**

**5. Jacob Hoggard**

**If you can think of any better ppl, then let me know ;) and I might use your ideas.**

**I was just wondering if anyone could give me ideas how Bella and Edward fall inlove cuz i have no idea how to make her to be with Edward without hurting her bf (whoever thats going to be) without it sounding totally cheesy :S**

** PS: plz vote cuz i wont continue writing the first chapter of the story (which i only wrote like a para) until i get enuf votes**

**Okay imma go now. Buh-bye :D  
**


	4. twista

**Let the Game's Begin**

**Chapter four**

**Bella POV**

"How about another MAKEOVER!?!" Alice half asked/ half screamed.

"NOOO!!!!!!" Everyone yelled.

"Fine" she pouted.

"Wanna play Twista?" Jared asked.

"You mean Twister?" Jake corrected.

He gave Jacob a look that meant 'no shit, what are you, stupid?' **[A/N lol I always say that to ppl wen they act slow cuz it really pisses me off**, "Nooooooooo, I meant the 'Twist and Shout' dance" **[A/N if you've ever seen it, you know its bad** he replied with dripping sarcasm and then started doing that weird twisting dance.

"Uh, Jared? _Please_, don't ever do that again" Sam said, putting his hand up in a 'stop it now before you make me vomit' and closing his eyes.

"Whatever" he muttered back.

"Well does anyone even _have_ Twister?" I thought. Everyone was saying stuff like "uh..." or "well you see..." and "yea...about that..." Then they all just stopped and concluded to a,

"No" at once. I smacked my forehead with my palm. Who knew mythical creatures could be so dim-witted?

"OH! OH! I'll buy it!" Alice chirped. _Should've known_, I thought bitterly.

She grabbed my and Rose's hands and dragged us to her _pink_ Volkswagen convertible punch buggy. **[A/N I love those things, their just so cute!**

"You have got to be shitting me" I mumbled while looking at the car.

"ALICE!" Edward was yelling after us. No doubt he's going to follow us, I sighed.

She stepped on the gas and we were going over 200 mph before he even got out of the driveway and I was clutching to the seat for dear life.

"Relax Bella. I'm not going to crash" Alice turned to look at me.

"EYES ON THE GOD DAMN ROAD" I screamed. I could feel myself paling.

"I can drive to the mall blindfolded AND make it there without a single scratch on this car" she pointed out.

"It's true" Rosalie added.

"I. Don't. Care" I replied through gritted teeth.

We soon got to the mall and were headed to the nearest Wal-Mart. We were walking to the toy section when my stomach growled.

"I knew I forgot something!" Alice smacked her head.

"I'll feed the human and you buy the game" Rosalie joked while dragging me to the food court. She sat me down and headed to get me some food.

I was leaning on a table when I felt someone put their arm around me. I turned to see a guy with his two friends grinning at me. I'll admit he was pretty good looking for a human but compared to Edward, he'd look like a troll.

"Hey there lil lady. What's a pretty face like you doing all alone" I gave him a disgusted look and took his arm off me only to have one of his other friends put their arms around my waist.

"Ew. One; I'm not alone. I'm with my sister" I gestured to Rosalie **[A/N im making them close since she's gonna be part of the Cullen's soon anyway**, two; I have a boyfriend, and three; if you don't let go of me, you're going to regret it" I stated.

They started laughing and one of them started walking up to Rose after saying "I like her already". _Okay, EW! Talk about pervs_, I thought.

"Well I think you'd like us better then your _boyfriend_" he said the last part like he just saw someone eat garbage and I think he was trying to sound seductive but ended up sounding like a...complete retard.

"Fine, but I warned you" I replied before kneeing him like there was no tomorrow, and he fell to the ground.

"Pervass" I added.

**Rosalie's POV**

"You must be that hot chick's sister, I presume" some guy put his arm around me.

"EW! Get your filthy arm off me before I break it!" I hissed and he jumped back, surprised. He started walking away when I noticed Bella kneeing some guy in the balls. _Eh, she'll be fine_, I shrugged.

**Edward's POV**

I was running into the mall when I caught up with Alice.

"Alice! Where's Bella?!?"

"Um, with Rosalie; their getting food for her" she had a confused expression on. Then her eyes glazed over and she was having a vision, so I read her mind.

_Bella was sitting at a table, waiting, when a group of guys went up to her. One put his arm around her and my eyes went pitch black. She took it off and some other pig but his arms around her waist._

I ran off before seeing the rest of the vision.

When I was running (human speed), _damn all these witnesses_, I thought, I read those repulsive bastard's minds before I found the group of guys.

_She's feisty_, one thought.

_Her sis is smokin'. Why did she just hiss at me? Eh, I prefer brunettes anyways_, and I saw the fowl creature walking away from Rosalie and to _MY_ Bella.

_I bet she'd look great in-OW!_, another thought, while he fell to the ground.

I didn't bother to listen anymore and just kept running. By the time I got there, I was surprised to see Bella leaning innocently on a table like nothing happened, while there were three guys on the ground, beside her. Two of them were bleeding and from what I could see, were also holding their hand or arm, and the third one clutching his...area.

"Bella are you okay?" I was frantic, checking her over for any injuries. When I saw none, I hugged her to me, sighing in relief.

"Edward. Can't. Breathe" she gasped. I loosened my grip, but not much.

"Sorry" I murmured into her hair.

Then I heard one of the guys groan –the one that looked like he was kicked in the crotch, and he most likely was- and looked toward him to see he was started to get up. I grabbed him by the collar and said,

"Your lucky she got you before I got here" I spat in his face.

"Who the hell are you?" he said with just as much venom.

"Her boyfriend, what do you think, Einstein?" and his eyes widened, probably because my eyes just turned into a deathly black.

"S-s-sorry man. I didn't know!" What a lame excuse.

"For crying out loud, did you hear a thing I said?" Bella threw her arms in the air, like she was giving up and decided that he was just a dumbass.

I turned back to him. "Whatever. Even think about touching her again, and I'll rip your throat out" and I threw him on the ground and he started running, tripped, got up, started running again, only to trip again.

"Now he does something smart?" Bella asked from beside me, in disbelief. I grabbed her and held her tight again.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Cause if they did, I'm going after them!-" I started babbling on, worried, before I heard her say,

"Can't. Breathe. Seriously. You. Need. To. Stop. Doing. This!" she gasped. I let go and just held her arms length so I could look at her face, and she sucked if as much air as she could.

"My bad" I whispered, apologetically.

"I could've handled that myself, you know?" she pouted. I started chuckling, but you could tell easily that I wasn't very amused.

"Here's your food Bella!" Rosalie came out of nowhere. I glared at her.

"Uh-oh" she started backing away slowly.

"Why the hell didn't you help her?!? She could've gotten hurt! How could-" she cut me off and glared back at me.

"Oh please. She was fine I mean look" she pointed to the guys that were still on the ground. We walked away from him so they wouldn't hear us. "and besides. Alice and I took her for martial arts lessons a couple months ago for self-defense. Plus, those guys's just reeked weakness" she said in a 'duh' tone, then crossed her arms. I glared at her before I just realized what she said.

"Wait. Since when did she take martial arts?" Bella hit me on the shoulder.

"Do you _ever_ listen to me anymore? I told you the night before my first class!" if I could've blushed, I would've been beat red. I wasn't..._exactly_ thinking about what she was saying. More like...I'll just say _fantasizing_ while I was staring at her lips the whole time.

Bella hit me on the arm, snapping me out of my daydream. "Helloooo? See! There you go again. Staring at my mouth and not getting a word that came out of it!" _Oh, you don't even know the half of it_, I chuckled to myself in my head. "And why did you put a stick in your pants again? Wait. OMG that's not a st-" I clamped my hand over her mouth. Rosalie and surprisingly, Bella started laughing their asses off and I glared daggers at them. **[LOL sorry i put that in, i just read about it in one of the fanfics and i sitll cant get over at how funny it was**

"Shut up!" I hissed at my 'sis'. I sat down quickly and put Bella on my lap.

When Rose stopped laughing she said, "I can't believe it! You're almost as bad as Emmett! Using her to 'hide yourself'" she made air quotes and chuckled.

"One time, Emmett-" I put my hand up to stop her.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't tell me and I doubt Bella wants to hear about it either"

"Whatever. Anyways, back to the real topic. She was fine. You're _way_ too overprotective" Rosalie pointed at me with one hand and the other was on her hip.

I was going to say something when Alice popped out of thin air with about ten bags on each arm.

"Let's go! I can't wait till we play! This is going to be so much fun!" she was pulling all of us to the parking lot.

"Bella you ride with Edward. I have too much stuff too many bags"

"Okay" And we both hopped into my car and Bella just ate while I drove.

**Jacob's POV**

Alice and Rosalie hopped out with the game in hand and then we all heard yelling as the Volvo was pulling up. The 'happy' couple, were yelling at each other.

"YOU HAVE SOME SERIOUS PROBLEMS!" Bella was seriously pissed off.

"NO I DON'T! I JUST GET...DISTRACTED EASILY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M A GUY!" What the hell is that about? **[they're arguing about the incident at the mall, I just didn't want to type their whole argument in the car :P**

"DO YOU WANT TO KISS OR IS IT JUST ME!?!"

"ARE YOU SURE YOU CAN'T READ MY MIND?!?!" Edward shouted back at her before they both grabbed each other and we're making out. **[A/N lol I got the idea from an episode of 'The Suite Life of Zack and Cody'. I just remembered it and I started laughing my head off and my sis prob thought I was insane :P**

"Okay...I did _NOT_ need to see that" Jasper said, covering them from his view with his hand and turning his head away.

"Definitely" Everyone agreed.

After a while, Edward picked Bella up and ran to...his room –shudders-.

"So...who wants to spin?" I asked, feeling kinda awkward at what I just saw.

"I will!" Alice chirped, excitedly.

We all got ready and stood in front of the mat.

"Left foot, green" and so it began.

xxxxxxxxx 20 mins later xxxxxxxxx

Some how we ended up with Rosalie almost touching the ground, her stomach in the air, with Emmett crouching over her, his face in her...chest and grinning, with her spitting in his face since she couldn't whack him on the head. Then there was Sam in between Emmett's legs, that were also tangled with Paul's arms, Jared's face was _way_ too close to Sam's, and my face, right in front of Embry's ass and me underneath Rosalie and Jasper (who was squished between me and Rosalie so if she falls, we both fall with her). You can say that our position is a little past the comfort zone.

"Embry, if your fart, I swear to god-" I was cut off by a –broot- right in my face.

"Whoops"

"OH GOD!" Everyone panicked and we all fell to the ground –me under them all.

**Rosalie's POV**

"You guys done yet?" Edward and Bella came down. Their hair was overly messy, lips swollen, Bella was trying to smooth out her clothes, and Edward's shirt was buttoned all wrong. _Not a pretty sight_.

Edward must've heard me because he started re-buttoning his shirt and running his hand through his hair a couple times.

"You know what? I take it back; you guys _are _worse them Emmett and me" I said, getting up and brushing myself off.

Edward glared.

"Um, what the hell is that smell?" Bella asked, holding her mouth and nose.

"You don't want to know" We all answered, well except for Embry who just looked away.

"Okay..."

"Well...me and Bella are going to listen to music while you clean this up, bye!" and Edward grabbed Bella and ran back to his room before any of us could say anything.

_Listen to music my ass_, I thought and then 'Your Guardia Angel' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus started playing. **[L.O.V.E that song lol actually I love the band period :P I'm practically addicted to them :P**

**When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**

**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one**

**I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay**

**Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray**

**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
[to fade**

_I know you just read my mind_, I growled through my mind at him.

"DID NOT!"

"..." _3, 2, 1_

"SHIT!" we heard him yell from upstairs. I started cackling in my mind just for him to hear.

We just started talking about what we wanted to do next. After a few minutes, we saw Bella dragging a whiny Edward down the stairs.

"Wow. Didn't know she was that strong" Emmett chuckled.

"So guys, what are we doing next?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx s2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So sorry I couldn't update earlier but I kept going out and after the weekend, my legs were so sore from all the walking lol.**

**(you don't have to read this lol its just about the past couple days)**

**On thurs and fri, I hadda go out dinner, sat I went to downtown (Toronto – yea I live near the city) with my friend and I got a bunch of stuff (especially at the flee market, they have some of the coolest stuff) and I got this glitter tattoo and the lady is like 'it lasts 10 days' and that hers lasted 2 weeks so me and my friend got one. I got a bat so I can be lk 'nananana batman!' and my friend got a spider and then shed pretend to shoot webs outta her wrist haha that was too jkz, and I got this really cool ring. Its like a ring on top of another ring so it can spin and I kept spinning it and playing with it all day lol, and I got a bunch of other stuff but its not that cool. Then we went to the Eaton centre (really big mall) and did some shopping and then we went to the Caribbean parade at the Ex. And then we took the subway (cuz there was too much traffic so we didn't wanna drive) and there was this group of ppl (teenagers) and they were making jks and acting retarded and then one of the guys were lk 'that girl prob thinks were retarded' and then my friend looks at him and hes lk 'crap I think shes catching on to us' ( prob cuz he thinks we don't speak English cuz we were talking Cantonese most of the time cuz we always do that when we make fun of ppl LMFAO haha yea were kinda mean but its funny) and they started laughing like crazy haha but that's okay. Me and my friend sometimes hadda hold those bars on the top cuz theres too many ppl and then we tried swinging on them but our hands were too sweaty so we kept slipping off and laughing like retards (which we did a lot) and ppl kept staring at us haha. Okay anyway, on sun I went to wonderland (yea I live near there too :P) so that day, I didn't go on the comp for long but it was fun and way jkz. Some of the guys were screaming when the rides barely even started and there were ppl swearing too and all me and my friend are doing are being lk 'weeeeeeeeee' haha. And yea we were making fun of A LOT of ppl that day and we even talked Cantonese anyway even though the guy we were talking about was too and he looked at us and we just kept laughing haha. This one guy was so gay though, like we were just talking Cantonese and were standing in line and he's like 'yea u guys can go' cuz he thought we were talking bout why he isn't moving so we gave him a 'okay...' look and just went ahead lol. Some people really shouldn't act like they know what someones talking about when they're only really guessing about what they're talking bout cuz then they'll most likely look like a retard haha. If you know any rollercoaster's that have a camera recording you, go on them cuz then you can do things at the camera haha cuz me and my friend went on one and we started waving, giving the finger, or making the asshole sign while we were screaming and it was the most hilarious thing when I watched it HAHA. We couldn't stop laughing for about 3 mins at least and we couldn't even stand properly and a lot of people were staring at us but it was just too funny so we didn't care LOL. And for yesterday...well I needed to catch up on reading the fanfics hehe sry but some are really good and I have to read them when they get updated ;P**

**(now you can read whats next cuz its not as boring)**

**Okay, so if you didn't vote already, then vote now plz and the ones with (suggestion) beside them are the ones that you guys suggested and if you chose two people cuz u couldn't decide, I just got confused cuz I didn't know who to tally for your vote so I just tallied both lol and if you know any better ppl for the parts, then I might choose your person if I like them a lot and I mean like REALLY like them :) (btw amanda bynes and shane west are winning so far so if u dont like them then u might want to vote now)  
**

**Miley Cyrus**

**Ashley Tisdale**

**Skye Sweetnam (she can act if u didn't know, if you watch Radio free roscoe)**

**Hilary Duff**

**Amanda Bynes (she can sing I just found out yest lol, watching Hairspray)**

**Cassie Steel (suggestion)**

**And vote who should be her boyfriend**

**Jesse McCartney**

**Channing Tatum**

**Shane West**

**Zac Effron**

**Jacob Hoggard**

**Pete wentz (suggestion)**

**Trent Ford (suggestion)**

**Gerard Way (suggestion)**

**Ps: before I go, just wanted to let you know that my friend got me the Eclipse today as a late b-day gift cuz she couldn't make it to my party so i might not update in a while unless its short cuz I'm re-reading new moon during this summer (I only read like a couple pages to a chapter a night and that's only on some nights so it might take a while which is not very long lol cuz wen I re-read twilight since I knew I was getting Eclipse as soon asap when it came out, it only took me about four days but then that was after school and I didn't much to do and didn't go on fanfics so much) so I can refresh my memory and then I'm reading Eclipse –sigh- so much reading to do. Well if you've already read it, tell me how good it is but if you tell me anything that happens in it, I'm not gonna update for two weeks jkz im not that mean but if we ever meet, i'm gonna slap u and I'm not jking here cuz one time, my friend told me what color edward's eyes were when I was just getting to it when I first read new moon and I got so pissed at her that I started yelling at her and the supply teacher looked like she wanted to say something but was too scared to talk to me xD okay imma go now; this A/N is way too long**

**Buh-bye**


	5. spin the bottle and dora

**Let the Games Begin**

**Chapter Five**

**Bella's POV**

"CRAP I'M MISSING MY SHOW!" Emmett all of a sudden, shouted.

Everyone, except the Cullen's, stared at him surprised and slightly confused. The Cullen's just stared at him in disbelief and annoyance.

Emmett ran to the couch, grabbed the remote, and turned on the TV. Then Dora the Explorer came on. _What the...?_

Jasper groaned, "Your lucky mom and dad aren't home. I don't even know why you watch this show; it just pisses the shit out of you" Huh?

Emmett ignored him and started singing along with the theme song, while jumping up and down and dancing a little bit. One word; awkward.

"Okay...ignore that please" Edward said to the rest of us, who all had a 'what the fuck is going on' look.

"ANYWAY, let's play...um...uh..." Alice looked around the room and found an old glass bottle from last week when I was thirsty. I'm surprised Esme didn't pick it up. "LET'S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

Everyone's eyes were so big, they looked like they were about to fall out and I'm pretty sure mine looked the same. Before we could protest, she started talking again.

"Fine, if you really want to play, I guess we can. Rules are whoever the bottle lands on, has to kiss the person that spun the bottle. If they get it to land on each other twice, they have to use tongue and if it's three times, they get stuck in a closet for seven minutes in heaven! Oh, and it doesn't matter what gender you got" she smirked.

All of our jaws dropped in shock and disgust at her. She ignored that and asked,

"So who wants to go first?" It was so quiet; you could here crickets from outside.

She huffed and then just started pointing at us while singing,

"Eany meany, miny, mo, catch a tiger by the toe, if he hollers let him go, eany meany miny mo—SHIT!" Yeah...she kind of got herself.

We all started laughing at her expense while she grudgingly picked up the bottle and spun it after we all got in a circle.

It started slowing and everyone was getting nervous when we heard Emmett screaming profanities in the living room.

"HURRY UP DORA! YOUR TOO FUCKING SLOW, YOU FATASS! LOSE SOME GOD DAMN WEIGHT ALREADY! AND ARE YOU _THAT_ BLIND?!?! THE COCO TREE IS FUCKING RIGHT THERE! YOU DON'T NEED THAT SORRY EXCUSE FOR A MAP!" _Okay..._

"Ignore that" The rest of the Cullen's, quickly all said at the same time. Me and the gang shrugged and looked down to see the bottle landed on—

"EWWW! SON OF A BITCH!" Paul yelled.

"You think I enjoy this any better?!?! HUH!?!? DO YA?!?" Alice yelled back. Paul glared at her until Embry said,

"Well go on you too!" We all laughed. Well, except for Jasper who was glaring at Paul with disgust and hatred etched on his features.

Slowly, they leaned in and when their lips touched for a millisecond, they pulled back so fast, it was all a blur and they started spitting and wiping their mouths. Poor Jasper. His eyes were so black; you'd think if you went through, you'd be able to end up in China on the other side.

"Your turn" Sam snickered.

Paul reluctantly spun it and it was like slow motion as it landed on Embry. Embry immediately stopped laughing and his face dropped. All color was drained and he was almost as pale as I was.

"Go on" Alice encouraged, setting up a video camera at a table behind us.

They slowly leaned in and were about an inch apart and closing in—

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCK HER ALREADY, BOOTS?!? WE ALL KNOW YOU WANT TO! IT'S IN YOUR GOD DAMN EYES! THERE'S YOUR DAMN CHANCE MAN! NO ONE'S AROUND! WAIT—WHY THE FUCK IS YOU THINKING LIKE THAT?!? DUDE, I LOOKED UP TO YOU! SOMEONE SHOULD SLAP YOU SHITLESS FOR LIKING YOUR BEST FRIEND, DORA, LIKE THAT!" Oh god...is it me or was that just plain sick and wrong? Emmett seriously needs help...

"Ignore that" the Cullen kids said again. Embry slipped at the sudden sound and his mouth smacked right into Paul's.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" They both screamed after they pulled apart.

Everyone's booming laughter filled the house, while both Paul and Embry got into a fetal position and started rocking back and forth.

When the laughter turned into light chuckling, Jacob tapped Embry on the shoulder.

"You done yet?" Embry glared at him and just whipped the bottle, spinning it in a blinding fast speed.

It took about five minutes and ten yawns from me later till it slowed to a stop landing on...Jared. I broke out laughing like there was no tomorrow, followed by everyone else.

When I finally stopped, I saw Jared having an impatient/eager look on his face and Embry looked like he was going to kill all of us.

Soon everyone calmed down and then in a flash, Jared's lips were on Embry's and the Embry pulled away when his brain registered what was happening.

"DUDE!" he spat out while Jared just smiled back and spun the bottle.

To Jared's joy and Embry's torment, it landed on Embry again.

"No, no, NO! GET AWAY FROM-" he was cut off as Jared jumped him and stuck his tongue down his throat. I almost felt sorry for him. Key word is _almost_, if it weren't some of the funniest shit in the world!

I was laughing so hard; I began choking but still managed to laugh my ass off. Everyone else was also down on the ground, struggling for air (even if some of them don't need it) and rolling around like animals.

Embry shoved Jared away and ran down the hall to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Next thing we heard was gagging noises for a good two minutes and then him gargling, probably found the mouth wash, and spitting. After a few moments, we walked out and glared at us while we were still choking ourselves to death.

Jasper was the first to hold himself up and it didn't look like any of us were going to stop anytime soon so he calmed us all before some of us suffocated. -Cough-especially me-cough-. Embry's glare lit up a bit but he was still extremely pissed off. This is where you insert the quote 'if looks could kill' right about now. Edward even went as far as to hide behind me. _Coward_.

We all gulped while he grabbed the bottle and slammed it on the floor, making it crack a little, and then spun it. Again, it took about five minutes till it actually started slowing down, and he was still glaring at us during each second of it. I don't even think he blinked once.

When it stopped, it landed on...Jared again. Uh-oh...this is SOOOO not good.

"SON OF A MOTHERFUCKING BITCH! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Embry yelled out before Jared pulled him to the closet before he could even blink.

The next thing we knew, there was moaning from what sounded like Jared and a girl's scream that I'm 100 sure, and was coming from Embry. There was pounding on the door and Embry screaming at the top of his lungs, things like "SOMEONE BETTER FUCKING HELP ME OR I'LL HAVE YOUR HEADS" or "AHHH! I'M BEING RAPED BY A GAY!" and there was some "KEEPS YOUR GOD DAMN HANDS AND LIPS SO YOUR FUCKING SELF!" You could here Embry slapping Jared's hands away and trying to push him away and him smacking into the walls.

That was just too funny. The only thing that got us to stop our hooting was when there was a sudden explosion of a –BOOM- and then two werewolves came running out. One trying to hump the other (obviously Jared) and the other was trying to claw the other away. Then one of them jumped at the other and they were rolling out the door that Alice quickly opened before they could break it.

We just stared at them going out the door and were cackling like maniacs until we heard Emmett again.

"DORA! YOU FUCKING DUMBFUCK! SWIPERS BEHIND YOU! HE'S GONNA STEAL YOUR MOTHERFUCKING COCOBEAN! YEAH BOUT TIME YOU TURNED AROUND! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! YOU CAN'T JUST SAY 'SWIPER NO SWIPING'! LIKE THAT'S GONNA HELP YOUR SORRY ASS! JUST KICK HIS GOD DAMN BALLS AND MAKE A RUN FOR IT **[LOL I said half of that to my friend cuz it is so true ;D and I was just thinking 'wtf that aint gonna do no shit' and she started laughing her ass off** BOOTS! WHAT THE HELL MAN! YOU CAN JUST THROW ONE OF YOUR GOD DAMN BOOTS AT HIM! SEE! NOW HE TOOK YOUR BEAN AND YOU CAN'T MAKE YOUR HOT CHOCOLATE! YOU HAPPY NOW?!? YOU SHOULD'VE JUST LISTENED TO ME INSTEAD OF BEING THE DUMBASSES YOU ARE! WHAT THE FUCK DORA!?!?! JUST DITCH YOUR BAG! IT'S FUCKING TALKING! THAT'S NOT NORMAL! YOU SHOULD BE SCREAMING AND RUNNING INSTEAD OF WEARING THE SORRY EXCUSE OF A BACKPACK! YOUR WORSE THEN BELLA!! –OW! EDWARD, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?"

**Edward's POV**

I punched Emmett in the face, after I saw Bella's jaw drop and then her lip trembling obviously ready to start crying, and he was now down on the ground.

"Take. That. Back" I said through gritted teeth.

"What?" he was confused for a while until realization dawned on him. "Oh...I said that out loud?" I was about to tackle him when he started yelling at the TV again. By this time, everyone (excluding Embry and Jared) were standing by the entry way.

"PASS ME A MOTHERFUCKING BOOT!" What the fuck? Then I looked at the TV and the monkey from the TV started talking back.

"Here you go Emmett!" and he threw one of his boots through the TV and Emmett caught it and threw it at my head. All of our jaws fell to the ground and we stared dumbfounded, with our eyes the size of dishware at Emmett, then the monkey in the TV, and then back at Emmett.

"How...what...you...WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON?!?!" I screamed at him, scared out of my mind.

"Why the hell do you think I was yelling at the TV for? I'm obviously trying to communicate to them but they almost never listen to me so I get pissed and yell at them" he gave me a 'Duh!' look.

_Did I just see what I think I saw? –Alice_

_I think I'm going to get a divorce –Rosalie_

_WHAT THE HELL?!?! I knew these bloodsuckers were weird! –rest of pack_

_That's just plain ass scary –Jasper_

_... –Bella_ Damn it! I hate not being able to read her mind.

Me, Bella, the rest of my siblings and pack members just looked at each other, exchanged glances before we held up our hands and backed away slowly as if saying a cross over between 'you know what? I don't want to know' and 'dude...that's just not normal...so if anyone asks –I don't know you'.

We all just sat down in a circle again and stayed quiet, replaying what just happened in our minds over and over again.

After a while, Embry came running in with only a bush of leaves covering himself from his nudity.

"CLOTHES!" he yelled and Alice got a glint in her eye at the mention of being able to dress someone up –despite that it was for a nude werewolf.

She darted up the stairs and came back a second later with a brand new outfit in her hands and tossed them to Embry, who ran into the bathroom once again. He came back out slightly relieved, a few seconds later.

Then Jared walked in with the biggest smile on his face._ Just don't read his mind and you're okay Edward. You don't need to know what happened. Just don't read his mind_, I repeated to myself.

"WHOA! NO NEED TO FLASH US!" Bella buried her face into chest while everyone covered their eyes.

Alice was the only one who acted perfectly normal as she ran upstairs again and handed another designer outfit to him. He just dressed right there, not bothering to go in the bathroom. _Well isn't that a sight to see?_, I thought sarcastically, burying my face deeper into Bella's hair.

"I'm descent" Jared said, annoyed.

We slowly peeked through whatever we were hiding our eyes from and sighed when he really was fully dressed.

He plopped himself down, while Embry scooted as far away as he could from him, and spun the bottle. It landed on Bella.

They looked at each other warily and just pecked each other quickly before making gagging faces.

Bella spun the bottle next; it landed on Rosalie.

They quickly kissed and we all stared at them wide eyed that they actually did it. Then Rose spun and it landed on Bella again. Rosalie sighed and we just stared at her with eyes the size of plates.

"What? You think I'd rather kiss someone that smells like dirty gym socks?" Right.

They both just did it without complaint like it was perfectly normal. All us guys stared at them making out, completely turned on. **[LMFAO I couldn't stop laughing when I typed that HAHA**

When they pulled apart, Bella turned to me and raised an eyebrow. I snapped out of my trance and then I noticed I was drooling at little bit a quickly wiped it away. **[Again; couldn't stop laughing** I looked around; not meeting her eyes, embarrassed and then noticed the other guys were drooling slightly. Jasper was second when Alice smacked the back of his head. _At least I'm not the only one..._, I thought.

Soon, Bella spun the bottle again. It landed on...JACOB!?!? _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!_, I was screaming in my mind.

OMFG! THAT FILTHY EXCUSE FOR A WOLF IS GOING TO KISS _**MY**_ BELLA!

"There must me a mistake!" I practically begged instead of exclaimed.

"Nope" Jacob smirked at me.

I glared at him before I looked back at my angel and her face looked wary.

I leaned down and whispered low enough for only her to hear.

"Just do it fast" she just nodded.

Jacob was still smirking at me and didn't notice that Bella got closer to him and then she just pecked him on the lips and moved back beside me. His face was priceless; it was of shock, disappointment and anger. I read his mind and he was planning on grabbing her face, not letting her be able to move away so he could kiss her longer.

I smirked back at him and he thought '_fuck you_' at me through his mind. I just grinned and put Bella in my lap with her back faced to me, and mouthed 'Loser' before chuckling.

Bella turned her head to look at me, confused, but I just shook my head as if to say 'it's nothing'.

The rest of the game went on normally. Well, except that there was a lot of guy kissing since there _were_ only three girls. I was getting pissed off because I didn't everyone –including Alice, which only lead to more drool- kissed Bella and I still didn't even get a peck.

Alice noticed and smirked at me. _Jeez Edward, you guys make out everyday anyway. No need to let this one little game, push your buttons_. I glared at her.

Just then Emmett walked in and noticed what we were playing, so he just sat down next to Rose.

It was Rose's turn and she got Emmett. He grinned and they kissed, which turned into a heavy make out session, so we looked away until someone coughed and they finally stopped.

_Awkward –Sam_

_Do they always do this? –Jacob_

_Lucky bitch –Jared_

_Not again –Alice_

_Okay... –Embry_

_These guys have to stop. I hate feeling lust for my own siblings –especially to my brothers- –shudders-. It's just too freaking wrong. Damn emotions -Jasper_

_Disgusting –Paul_

_-Giggling- -Rosalie_

_I wonder if we can escape upstairs –Emmett_

_... –Bella_ Ugh, why do I even try?

Emmett grabbed the bottle and spun it, bouncing up and down in excitement. It landed on Bella and he grinned when he saw my 'you have got do be shitting me!' expression. He kissed her –a little to long for my taste- and then Bella spun it and it landed on him again. _Why god why?_

"I CAN'T TAKT IT ANYMROE!" I grabbed Bella, greedily covering my lips on hers before she even knew what was happening.

When I finally pulled back and sighed in relief, Bella blinked up at me, dazed.

"Hey! It's my turn!" Emmett hollered. _This is just too fun. HEY! HEY! YOU! YOU! I DON'T LIKE YOUR BOYFRIEND!, _he thought, just to annoy me.

They were moving closer when I pretended to check my watch and interrupted them.

"WHOA!Wouldyoulookatthetime?It'sgettinglateandI'msureCharliewantsBellahomeso...BYE!" I rushed out, grabbing Bella and driving her back to her house.

**Esme's POV**

I just came home from the hardware store, looking for a good paint color for the guest bedroom I was designing.

I parked the car and unlocked the door too find all of my children, and from that awful smell; my guess are the werewolves from La Push, staring at me._ Oh, dear. Is something on my face?_

I looked away, confused, when I saw the...exploded closet. I raised an eyebrow and looked at the group in the living room.

"I'm not cleaning that up" I said and walked upstairs.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx s2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I'm SO sorry for not updating for so long. I'm trying to read Eclipse (which I'm only on chapter 18 –sigh- there's too many distractions) and I've been going out all weekend, had an eye appointment on Wed., I haven't getting enough sleep, I was trying to read the updated fanfiction, or I was at a friend's house. So...if I wasn't doing anything, I was probably sleeping or just too lazy PLUS I had major writers block since I didn't exactly get much time to think about it. BUT I did manage to get a couple chapters for my new story done so you don't have to vote anymore cuz I already got it tallied up so I know who the winners are and I'm not telling you so you'll have to wait till I post it up, which probably won't be for a while cuz I want to get maybe half the story done cuz schools starting in a couple weeks and I might not have time to write much so I just want to be able to just post a chapter instead of having to wait till I'm not busy, to write (which will take me WAY longer to update...well if I get a lot of homework. Some of my older friends told me they didn't have any homework for the first week or couple weeks but it might only depend which class their taking so this is just incase). Sorry for any grammar and errors. It was late when I wrote this and I was just too tired and lazy to edit and I'm still too lazy to edit right now hehe :P**

**PS: again, SO sorry. I tried to make this chapter long so plz R&R :D**

**PSS: okay I half made up the Dora stuff cuz I don't remember the whole episode, which I saw like...2 years ago? And no; I don't like watching it but my friend watches lil kid shows and I was at her house and we were making fun of the shows cuz we were bored lol**

**Okay buh-bye for now:)**


	6. supersta!

**Let the Games Begin**

**Chapter Six**

**Edward's POV**

I lied. I really wasn't going to take Bella home; it was much too early anyway. Instead, we went to our meadow.

We were lying down in the grass and watching the sunset. Bella was running her warm hand up and down and around, fingers walking along, going all over, then patting my well muscled chest _shirt_. **[LOL hav u ever seen those? They're just too jokes when u see those skinny guys rip off there shirt and then they reveal a picture of a muscled body haha I crack up everytime I see them and I just imagined that happening, like where the camera is all zoomed in and u think its something and then it zooms out and its something different then you thought it was and ur like oooooooo and start laughing haha**

It felt good...until I heard an "Um...Edward?" and I realized I smiling from ear to ear when I snapped my eyes open and Bella was giving me this weird look and that I was daydreaming the whole thing.

"Y-yea" I hope she doesn't think I'm weird...do I daydream talk?

"Why were you 'mmm'ing and 'oh Bella'ing?" Did I really say that? I don't remember...

"Well you see..." I paused with my hand in the air trying to figure something out, "I...was..." I spun my hand around ready for the first thing that came to mind, "you could say...um...well-"

"Oh spit it out already, fool" Did she just call me a fool?

"Noooooo. I called you a teletubby!" her voice was dripping with sarcasm. What? She can read my mind now? She's not even a vampire for god's sake! No offence God! –I held up my hands innocently and looked up at the sky...in my mind-

"No. You're talking out loud, if you didn't notice! And don't drag God into this!"

"Okay" I sighed. "The thing is-" I stopped talking when suddenly I heard something. _Victoria_.

What the hell was she doing here? That bitch! I'm going to rip her to shreds! And burn the—hold on a sec. I have an idea. I smiled mischievously.

She came out of the bushes and Bella's eyes nearly bulged out. Time to put my acting skills into _action_! _Supersta!_, the voice of my ego whispered in the background. **[I spelled superstar wrong on purpose if u didn't know xD**

"OH _NO_! YOU _FILTHY_ BITCH! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TOUCH MY BELLA! _DIE_! GO TO HELL!" I was practically skipping to her after I stood _protectively_ in front of Bella.

They both gave me a 'wtf? Are you shitting me?' look. **[hehe I noticed a lotta ppl using that line too, now still hilarious**

**Victoria's POV**

I came back to apologize for James' behavior and I was glad that he was gone. The guy's a total asshole. What did I even see in him?** [yea I changed what she thinks in this :)**

I found them in this meadow and was about to talk when the savior that killed that bastard of mate of mine...skipped to me? _Okay_...I take back the 'savior' part and replace it with 'Barney; my worst nightmare'

"OH _NO_! YOU _FILTHY_ BITCH! YOU HAVE _NO_ RIGHT TO TOUCH MY BELLA! _DIE_! _GO_ TO HELL!" What the fuck? Are you shitting me? What did he do, drink some human that was smoking weed or something? Seriously!

"Edward...? What the hell are you doing?" Bella asked. At least one of us was willing to ask...

"_RUN_ BELLA! _RUN_ LIKE THE _WIND_! LIKE _BUGS BUNNY_! LIKE _HAMTARO_! LIKE...LIKE _DAVID BEKHAM ON THE SPORTS CHANNEL_!!!" **[I LOVE Hamtaro I usta watch it like everyday when I was little hehe so cute**

"Um...Edward? I don't think she's-" the damn bastard cut her off. He just doesn't shut the fuck up, does he?

"GET _AWAY_!" he put his hand on my face pushing me away.

Now I was getting pissed! I put my arms on his shoulders ready to shove him away when he brought me forward, pretending I pushed him while he screamed "_AHHH_"

"GET OFF OF ME, _WOMAN_! DON'T EVEN _TRY_ TO BITE HER! _NO_! _DAMN_ YOU'RE _STREGTH_! _DAMN_ IT TO THE FIERY PITS OF THE NEW FLAMING HOT CHEETOS!" He was pushing me forward but his body was positioned like he was actually trying to pull me back and shoved my face into the girl's neck just when I was about to yell at him. _Crap_. My teeth cut through her neck and blood and venom was mixing along with the poor girl's screams.

**OH NOW IT'S ON, BARNEY!**

I whipped my head back, spitting Bella's blood out of my mouth and brang my elbow back; right bellow the belt, as hard as I could.

He fell back and his mouth was open the size of a (human) dinner plate, like he was screaming but I'm guessing that he was in too much pain to make a sound. _Good_. Serves him right!

I brushed off my hands in a job well done and patted myself on the part, smiling while saying "Good job, good job"

I was doing the mica Lena (my happy dance) in my head until there was a shriek of agony and I whipped around and say the human, writhing in pain. I looked at the dude, still on the floor and not looking like he was going to get up anytime soon.

"Son of a bitch!" I whined, stomping my foot like a five year old.

I sighed and picked up the girl and looked at...what's his face. _Riiiight_. I guess Bella wouldn't like it if I left him here. I sighed once more and grabbed him by the back of his collar and started running; dragging his body might I add, cause there was no way I was going to carry him and not let him get scraped (or as scraped as a vampire could be, meaning his _precious designer_ clothes would be shredded and dirty _mwahaha_-ok I'm scaring _myself_) and headed to his car, that I saw earlier.

Every time we hit a dumb, rock, or ditch, there would be an occasional "ow!" or "watch it" and some "my hair! I'm going to look ugly! Nooo! What if Bella leaves me for another guy with sleek hair!?!" and then start whimpering like a little girl. _Man_, this guy has problems!

When I got to the car, I dug my hands into what's his face's pocket while he was in a fetal position, rocking back and forth because there was dirt and moss in his balding hair. I actually felt sorry for him...no, I'm just joking with ya, the guy's a creep. I think the whole high school charade is starting to catch up to him...

I found the keys and jammed it into the ignition. After I was speeding down the path at 150, I racked my brain, trying to remember where the coven's house was again.

When I pulled up, I stepped out of the car and almost gagged...if I could've. Those mutts and Barney's family came rushing out.

One tried swiping at me to grab my collar but I backed off and yelled, "HEY! Paws off!"

"We're going to rip you into shreds, bloodsucker!" one of the dogs shouted.

"Are you really all that blind? Seriously? MY EYES ARE FUCKING _**GOLD**_! _JEEZ_!" I said, using one hand to make my eye bigger while pointing at it with the other.

Everyone stared at me in shock.

"The boy's got some serious low self-esteem issues and horrible acting skills and literally shoved my teeth on the girl like he was milking a rattlesnake! And I was just gaining my self-control! What is he, trying to ruin me?" I growled at them.

"Erm..."

"Uh..."

"I LIKE EGGS!" Everyone looked at the big brawny vampire.

"_Riiiiight..._" I looked at my watch and sighed, "Are you going to help the poor girl out, or are you just going to let her transform in a car, with her..._boyfriend_ in a fetal position?"

"RIGHT!" realization just dawned on them and they all rushed to the car and grabbed both of them. Why did I become a vegetarian again?

Before I realized it, I was being dragged into their house and sat on a couch by that pixie-like vampire. She was jumping up and down in a flashing blind speed and I was getting a little scared.

"OH.MY.GOD!YouhavetotellusallaboutwhathappenedtoyouandwhathappenedtoEdwardandBellabutyoucanjustignoreEdward,he'salittleweirdbutdon'ttellhimthatorhe'llkillmeandohmygod!Ijustloveyouroutfit!Wheredoyoulive?Causeifyoudon'thaveanywheretostay,we'llbemorethenhappytoletyoustayhere!" Wow...that girl can talk. I ended up sitting there for a few seconds, replaying what she just said to me in slow motion...which would be like talking normally...for vampires.

I sighed for the millionth time this past hour and replied, "Sure, I can use a place to stay but can I explain when everyone is here? I _REALLY_ don't want to answer ALL that more then once" The...Oompa-loompa frowned for a fraction of a second before just saying,

"Sure. Follow me, I'll show you your room" and skipped up the stairs, dragging me along like a rag doll. Does she take steroids or does she have some secret bulging muscle hidden under that miniskirt and tank-top that nobody knows about?

She sat me on a bed in, what I guess is my room. Then she sat next to me and turned to face me, smiling, like her mouth was stitched by some freak plastic surgeon, at me.

_Boy, this is gonna be a hell of a three days._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx s2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After the three days, I was dressed like a Barbie doll...hooker.

When the Oompa-loompa—I mean _Alice _(I learned her name after about the second day) left me to wax _her husband's_ eyebrows, I threw the clothes off and literally _jumped_ into the shower.

I changed quickly, into something from my suitcase that I retrieved from the hotel I was staying at. Just as I finished brushing my hair, the screaming from Bella stopped and I no longer heard her heartbeat. _Finally_.

I busted into the room and realized that her mate grew his hair back **[I'm just gonna say that's a vampire healing thing cuz if they heal to look good so they can 'attract' humans, why not grow your hair back quickly too?** and was gaping at Bella.

Yea...she changed _a lot_. And it didn't help when his sister, Alice, changed her into short-shorts that were practically _hanging on her hips for life_, and a tight, and when I say _tight_, I mean _**TIGHT**_, t-shirt. His eyes the size of saucers, mouth hanging out with flies going in and drool coming out, and all that jazz; the whole package. Which was _REALLY_ funny, you had to be there to know what I'm talking about.

Bella looked over at me, after observing her surroundings with her new senses. I was down on the ground in hysterics. Then she looked over at what I was laughing at. She smiled, realizing what was so funny, and helped the poor guy close his mouth but she couldn't do anything about his globe size eyes.

When I finally stopped laughing, all three of us were being tugged downstairs into the living room, by Alice.

"Now start from the beginning" she instructed.

I was about to say something when some dog interrupted me.

"Why the hell, are you letting the _human drinker_ in here? She killed on our land!" one sneered. _Jackass..._

"Yeah! I saw me rip her to shreds now!"

"I haven't drunken any people on your land; that was Laurent" I pointed to my eyes once more in a 'hellooooo? Blind much?' way.

"You were still on our lands! We all saw you here!" another was shaking.

"Well _sorry_, Santa! I didn't even know about the treaty or boarder line till last week!" I dragged out the sorry in a sarcastic tone.

"Wait. You're not going to kill me?" Bella asked before another could interject. _Thank god_. What? Where the hell did she get that?

"What? Where the hell did you get that?" I narrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Laurent said that you were going to torture me to death, the second you found me" she looked down. What? Ooooooohhhhh.

"What? Oooooooohhhhh-" I was cut off her diarrhea colored hair vampire. He stopped laughing after that thought. He was panicking now and you could practically hear his mind screaming 'WHAT?!?! MY HAIR'S DIARREAH COLOR?!?! HOW COME NOBODY TOLD ME THIS!?!? I NEED TO STOP MY A HAIR SALON!! AND FAST!!' I was laughing like crazy in my mind but my face didn't show it, and I just continued.

"You didn't notice he was lying? He just said that so you would let him eat you easier" I waved it off like it was nothing and everyone glared. Oh right.

"Okay, well you see...after you guys killed James, Laurent and I went to Alaska and we met the Denali coven and switched diets. I've been following ever since because...well I just flat out hate James and didn't want to be or do anything like him. Laurent was fine for a while but then gave up because 'It's too hard! I don't wanna anymore'" I quoted his exact words to me.

"Wait—you hate James? Then why were you his mate?" The blond chick asked.

"Hell yea I hated him! Being his bloody slave! And for the whole 'being his mate thing' was because...iunno" I shrugged. They gaped at me like I just threw a baby out the window.

"Anyways...he was just an asshole and I'm glad you killed him. That was an eternity of a useless relationship off my back, and I just wanted to thank Bella cause...well it was basically her getting him murdered" Then I remembered what happened at the meadow.

"AND I WOULD'VE IF THAT BITCH OF AN ASSHOLE OVER THERE" I pointed at what's his face, "DIDN'T SHOVE MY TEETH IN THE GIRL'S NECK!" They all stared at me...then Barney...then me...Barney...Dora...me...and him once again.

"Oh and by the way—what the hell is with your acting skills? That was HORRIBLE! Brittany Spears could've done a better job!" **[no offence if you like her cuz I just really hate her and she doesn't really act. I've seen the episode or Will and Grace that she was in and it was pretty bad...and I put Dora in there on purpose if you're like 'wtf? Where the hell did that come from?' xD**

"What? I can't act?!?! Since when?!?" he started hyperventilating...or as much of hyperventilation you can get, being a vampire and all.

Everyone—including the mutts—was laughing.

"I think Jane screwed u up pretty bad, the last time she made you squirm like a worm" Alice choked out and they all laughed harder.

_Five minutes later..._

I looked at my watch and was getting impatient.

"-cough-SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP-cough-" I patted my chest for effect.

They stopped immediately. About time you hyenas!

"You done?" I crossed my arms and tapped my foot.

"-cough-Yeah-cough-" they looked away.

"Okay" I explained the whole...'acting' (if you can call it that) scene to the ones who didn't know and they glared at Edward. SO THAT'S HIS NAME! I knew, I knew it!

He looked away in shame.

"You still broke the treaty by biting a human" I assumed he was the Alpha.

"How? I didn't _bite_ her. I was trying to talk when _he_" I pointed to Barney (meh. Fits him better), "sliced my teeth into her skin!"

"You're right. We should kill _him_ instead" they started advancing on him when Bella stood in front of him.

"Don't you dare touch him" she snared. And I thought she was all 'innocent' and 'I wouldn't hurt a fly'.

They looked at each other and then started advancing on him again when the weirdest thing happened.

-POOF-

"OH GOD!" everyone in the coven—including me—covered our noses, while the wolves stared at each other, wide-eyed. They took another step.

-POOF-

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL!" they shouted, totally confused.

"Um...uh...I told you not to touch him!" Bella was shaking her finger at them, looking quite confused herself.

"Uh...Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Y-yea?" she was freaked out as much as the rest of us.

"I think that's you power..." he wasn't quite sure what to make of it either.

"WHAT?!?" We all yelled; Bella being the loudest.

"I think you power is to make people fart...I _think_"

"YOU HAVE _GOT_ TO BE SHITTING ME!" she started panicking. Well who wouldn't? that's just plain...gay. I mean, what kind of power is that? Obviously no one—sane—on the face of the earth—human or mythical creature—would want that.

"Shh. It's not..._that_...bad" Diarrhea head was trying to sooth her. _Some boyfriend_, I thought and he glared at me while I looked down at my nails, whistling, pretending not to notice.

"Yeah! Think of all the people you can embarrass! That would be so cool!" Emmett started laughing. The freaky thing is he sounded like he _meant_ it.

Bella started fuming in so much anguish; you would've thought she was making tea, if you didn't know she didn't drink tea! Then something happened.

-SLAP-

Something hilarious happened; Emmett just slapped himself! And it must've been pretty damn hard because he went flying to the floor...face first...legs up high.

Silence.

Okay well not really, considering it lasted for two whole seconds before we all burst into laughter.

"OMG...HAHA...THAT...HAHA...WAS...HAHA...SO...HAHA...FUNNY!" One of the...oh hell I'm just gonna call that one Goofy.** [Paul's gonna be Goofy, Jacob - Blue (from Blue's clues), Sam –Lassie, Jared – Tinkerbell (Paris Hilton's dog), Embry – Buddy (I love those movies! They're so cute )**

"OKAY...HAHA...WAS...HAHA...WRONG...HAHA...I THINK...HAHA...YOUR POWER...HAHA...IS...HAHA...MIND CONTROL!!" Carlisle was down on the ground by the end of his sentence.

"WOW...HAHA...I'VE...HAHA...NEVER...HAHA...SEEN...HAHA...CARLISLE...HAHA...STRUGGLE FOR...HAHA...WORDS!" Alice choked out.

-POOF-

We froze. Did we all just fart?

Everyone looked at Bella. She rolled her eyes and looked down 'innocently' and then looked away like someone was calling her. _Pssh yea right_.

"So...you done laughing?" she turned back to us, still with that 'innocent' look while we glared at her.

"Okay...well I'm just going to go now..." this place is just too weird for me.

"WAIT!" Alice yelled. I sighed and turned to her.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" her eyes got all big and her eyebrows went down at the ends.

"Because I'm going back to Alaska; you guys are too weird"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx s2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATE SOONER!...again . well I'm not going to tell you all what I was doing cuz there's just too much to write and I'm lazy but I tried to make this as long as possible and that was hella hard cuz its like I lost my imagination (weird eh?). I also got my hair done :D its so wicked cool (well to me) I'll post it but first I need someone to tell me how to post pictures on my profile hehe yea I barely know how to do anything on fanfic except post stories and reviews...and yea that's about it lol. Pathetic right? Oh yea, and if anyone knows how to post links but make it shorter. If you don't know what I'm talking bout (yea I wouldn't get me either if I was someone else) like when people have 'Bella' and then you click the name and then it opens up a link. If someone can help me, I'll post another chapter by tomorrow and if I'm busy during the day, I'll stay up all night and that's a bad idea since Tuesday is my first day of school but ah well, I'll get over it.**

**PS: sorry if the chapter sucks, I didn't really have time to think of a better idea and when I DID have time, I couldn't think of anything -.-" so yea this is kinda like 'where the hell did this come from' lol well anyways imma start writing the next one since I might not have time when school starts and not because of homework cuz last year, my friends from high school didn't get any for like a week at least (YES –happy dance-), but because I getta see all my friends again ;D yea I haven't seen some of them for a while hehe okay I'm gonna stop talking now, I'm going to the mall soon.**

**Buh-bye**


	7. yum or ew?

**Let the Games Begin**

**Chapter Seven**

**Bella's POV**

"Because I'm going back to Alaska; you guys are too weird" and she zipped right out the door. I just realized that her stuff was all already packed right beside her. _Since when did she pack?_ I shrugged and turned to Edward.

"Edward, I'm hungry. Can I get something to eat?" he stared incredulously at me.

...What?...

Awkward silence.

"Bella, you don't eat anymore. Don't you feel that scratchy burning feeling in the back of your throat?" Alice raised her eyebrow at me, eyes wide. Well all of their eyes are wide; even Jake and them.

"Um...no...Should I?" They just stood there, still not believing me.

" OH YEA! RIGHT!" I smacked my forehead, just realizing what they were all staring at me like they just found out I was really a guy.

"Hehe I'm supposed to be blood thirsty!...My bad?" Yea, that was the best I could come up with.

I smiled an 'I'm sorry?' smile. Nothing. _This would be a great time for a family portrait..._I thought. Damn it! Where's a camera when you need one?

"Bella? Did you hear a single word I said?" Alice said. Oops. Zoned out again.

"What? Um...yes" she gave me a look. "Fine. No" I crossed my arms and pouted like a little kid that couldn't get a transformer's action figure because they were a girl.

She glared but explained what she just said, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

That's what she had to tell me?

"That's what you had to tell me?" I spoke my thoughts.

"Well...yea. But seriously, what the hell?"

"Yea!" Everyone agreed, nodding their heads; really confused.

"iunno" I shrugged, so we all turned to Carlisle.

"Well, I think it's because of your immune system to blood when you were human" everyone's mouths formed a perfect 'O', "But that's just my guess" he added, putting his hands up as if saying 'if I'm wrong, don't go after me with a stick'.

"That.Is. Emmett was jumping in his seat in excitement.

"Uh huh...can I have a cheeseburger or something? I haven't eaten anything in like three blood days!" I held up three perfect fingers, indicating I was hungry.

"Right. Well we don't have any food right now since Esme hasn't gone grocery shopping so-" I cut Edward off.

"Cut to the chase Sherlock" I pointed my hand at him as in an 'anytime now' sign.

"I'll just drive you to McDonalds" he said quietly.

When we arrived at the fast-food restaurant, Edward went straight to the counter with me following behind.

"What do you want?" he asked.

I looked at the menu.

"Um...two Big Macs, four cheeseburgers, a large fries, a large coke...and three chocolate sundaes" I replied **[yum :P**. Edward gaped at me.

I held up three fingers reminding him I was _hungry_.

"You know what? You order; I don't even think my vampire memory can memorize that" he said the last part quiet enough so only I could hear and swung his arms toward the cash register in a 'go ahead'.

"Fine, Meany" I pouted at him.

He looked like he was going to take it back but I ignored him and went up to the dude in the uniform. **[Is it me or does anyone find those uniforms hideous?**

"Two Big Macs, four cheeseburgers, a large fries, a large coke and three chocolate sundaes" I repeated. The guy just kept staring at me with lust. Right, I'm 'beautiful' now. I haven't even seen _myself_ yet! Oh yeah, I don't care if he finds me beautiful; I'm hungry! Damn it!

_Wow...this girl is HOT. I wonder if I could get her number..._

"Holy shit!"

I didn't get to finish hearing the guy's thoughts because I jumped back a little. What the hell? Did I just read his thoughts?

Edward was growling at the boy, obviously didn't see me jump and cuss. Yup, definitely just read someone's mind here!

The guy snapped out of his trance and looked at me strangely.

"Is there anything wrong?" _Crap do I have something on my face?_

_Yeah, that-whole lotta ugly smudged all over there!_, I thought sarcastically.

"Uh nope! Everything's A-Okay!" I fake smiled. Then my expression turned serious in a second, "Food...?! Today please!" I don't care if I'm being rude, the guys a freaking snail!

"Yeah, sorry" he typed in the order.

While I was waiting, he leaned on the counter, obviously trying to look cool.

"So...you wanna see a movie sometime" he tried to sound casual, like I didn't have to if I didn't want to. Well then, guess what, buddy? I don't want to! **[Not trying to make Bella sound like a stuck up –im better then you- girl, its just the guy's suppose to be a jerk xD**

"No" I fake yawned.

"Why not?" He was confused. Probably doesn't get turned down a lot. Those girl's, must've been blind with a negative IQ.

Before I could reply, Edward snaked his arm around my waist and faced the guy—who looked like he just saw him for the first time even though he was right behind me.

"Because she has a boyfriend; which is me by the way so you wouldn't want to touch her or I might 'accidentally' break you in half, and she's way out of your league if you haven't noticed, not to mention you're a pig-headed bastard...and by the way, you really need some Po-Active or something for that cherry-sized zit that looks like its about to explode any second now" _Bravo, bravo_, I mentally clapped.

The McDonald guy's eyes widened.

"Did I say why not? I meant good choice! I'm not good boyfriend material anyway! I wonder why the foods taking so long! Let me go check!" he shrank back and quickly walked behind the machines.

I giggled and Edward smirked.

_Retard..._Wait was that Edward?

"Did you just think 'retard'?" I asked in a low voice.

His eyes widened.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Uh...I think I read your mind...some...how..." I was really confused.

"We'll ask Carlisle about it later. He's at work right now"

"Kay" I got my food from a girl, instead, and her eyes were practically undressing Edward.

_Hoe_. She looked at me startled and I gave her a confused look, looking around me incase it was something else; which there wasn't. Did I just send that thought to her? A freak out session would be perfect right about now.

Edward gave me a questioning look—probably heard the thought I gave her—but I just took his hand and led him out.

When we got into the car, I immediately stuffed a cheeseburger into my mouth before he could ask me anything. He stopped by a grocery store—so he could fill his house up with food (for me)—and he quickly ran in. About three minutes later, he was back with ten bags on each arm.

I was already on my last Big Mac when he pulled up to the house. We grabbed the food and went in.

As soon as we stepped in, the pack was on alert right away.

"Where's the food?" they all said at once. Creepy...

"Mine" I hissed at them, hugging the McDonald's bag to me—protecting the food. **[I actually do that sometimes :P**

They were drooling and just staring at me as I held up a spoonful of sundae and said "see".

It was a centimeter close to my mouth before I was knocked down by five large wolf boys.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as the sundae got all over me. NOW I CANT EAT IT! **[yea I do that all the time when I drop my food on the ground or something haha especially if its like REALLY good**

I glared at them as they dug into my food, and grabbed a bunch of ice-cream from my shirt and flung it at them.

Everyone froze.

Slowly they turned to me.

Yep. I totally missed them and it splattered all over Edward's face.

"Uh-oh..." I said in a tiny voice.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Emmett grabbed a jar of spaghetti sauce from one of the grocery bags, opened it, and chucked it at pack.

All hell broke loose as everyone dove for the nearest food item to throw it at the first person they set eyes on. Even Rosalie threw a couple bananas and a few Oreo cookies here and there.

I was throwing eggs from the two dozen carton in every direction I could see while Sam was throwing MY fries at Jasper, who was now throwing a pie at Embry, who was pitching some tomatoes at Jacob and Alice, who were teaming up and bowling watermelons at our legs—causing us to trip—or hurling popsicles at Emmett's head, who was using the couch as a shield while heaving lettuce and oatmeal behind Edward's back, who was trying to sneak up on Paul and Jared and..._caking_ their faces from behind.

All in all, we were all covered from head to toe from Side-kick's fried rice to ketchup to tacos. How much did Edward _buy_?

"HOLY FUCK!" I screamed as I ducked just in time before a **KNIFE** could go right through my face. Why the hell did he even _consider_ getting that? _Thank god I'm not human anymore or I'd be buried six feet under by now_, I sarcastically sighed in relief, while I opened a jug of maple syrup and tossed it into the direction the weapon came from.

Just as the syrup left my fingertips, I felt strong arms lift me off the ground and _slid_ me through the muck of what used to be food.

"EEEEEEEKKKKK" I yelped the whole time as I smacked into the wall, somehow landing upside down with my back against the wall, with and 'oomph!'

My mouth was wide open in shock as I wiped the nasty mixture of ham, marshmallows, and pudding off my face to see the last person I'd expect to do something like this to me; laughing.

Edward.

I glared at him with daggers from the Ninja turtles themselves.

"You.are.SO.dead" I spat at him through clenched teeth.

"But I'm already dead" I replied innocently with a smirk.

"I'm going to wipe that sexy smirk of yours off Mrs.Pussyballs" **[yea I almost forgot about his nickname hehe ;D**

He raised an eyebrow at what I had just said but that was all he could do before, in a flash, I tackled him to the ground. I took a fish (by the way, its _raw_) and repeatedly smacked his face from side to side with his. I then grabbed some Honey-nut cheerios and force-fed him them with some _chocolate_ milk to down along.

When I got off, he was choking on the cheerios but it was too late; he had already swallowed them.

Somehow, his face started turning green before he was covering his mouth as the breakfast I just shoved down his throat, was wanting out.

He quickly—even for a vampire—in invisible speed, ran into the nearest bathroom while shoving everyone out of his path.

You could here him puking all the way over here, even _without_ vampire hearing. i was laughing my head off.

_Music to my ears_.

I picked up a pack of Gummy bears and ripped the bag open with my teeth.

"OH _EMMETT_!" I hollered.

He turned his head and his eyes widened at the little candy animals.

"I GOT SOME GRIZZLES HERE FOR YA!" and I whipped the back over at him before he could get away.

The adorable little bruit-flavored candies either went flying into his mouth (where he choked on them) or the whole back landed over his head.

I was laughing so hard, I didn't realize Jacob snuck up on me and –WHAM-. My mouth dropped in surprise; I got butter all over me.

I quickly wiped it off and grabbed the nearest food item.

"DIE!" and I whammed him over the head with the salami.

"AH!AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHH!!!" I continued hammering him with the stick of meat.

Opps.

I realized that he stopped yelling and covering his head.

I slowly walked over to him and poked him in the eye.

"Uh...Jake?" Yep. He was unconscious all right. I should probably learn how to control my strength...

"EKKKKKKKKKK!" Rosalie shrieked as Embry poured a jar of honey over her head.

I dropped the salami and totally forgot about Jacob lying there. My sides hurt too much from laughing.

Thank god I can't breathe or else I might have ended up like him too, over there!

"AH-HEM!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

There were marshmallows covered in chocolate syrup sliding down the walls, Chips-ahoy!'s and Doritos all over Edward's grand piano, orange juice soaking the _white_ couches, pizza slices splattered all over the ceiling, mushroom soup mixed with god knows what on the hardwood floors as well as the carpets and rugs; you name it. It was a total disaster.

Slowly we all turned our heads to the front door; knowing we were going to regret it.

There standing with one eyebrow raised was Carlisle and an Esme that looked like she was about to pass out—even if she _was_ a vampire.

_Crap_.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx s2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-rocks back and forth on feet with hands behind me back- Yeah...you probably want to kill me right about now...**

**Well here's my excuse...es...**

**-homework's been a drag**

**-I've been busy with friends and my social life**

**-there have been MANY strange things happening these past...4 weeks? (yeah, I didn't know high school could be so crazy...but in a good/hilarious way :P well mostly anyways. There's some bitches/assholes/weirdos here and there but its all good :) LOL)**

**-and im joining clubs and stuff so im busy sometimes after school not to mention I've gone back to the elementary school yesterday (which I shouldn't have cuz it was a total waste of time)**

**-AND...dont forget im a lazy bastard xD**

**Yep lame excuses. This is what I usually hear from other fanfics too LOL**

**So I'm just gonna say im really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really REALLY sorry and if you want to hunt me down, go ahead. I'd even give you my address and phone number if it weren't for all the psychos on the internet that go after young children and do stuff that I don't want to know with them –shivers- lol. Well I'm going to be posting my new story but the first chapter is kinda boring...but the next chapters will DEFINETELY be more interesting :D. But I might not be able to update this story as much, but when I feel really hyper with nothing to do; THAT'S when you'll get an update for sure xD**

**Okie I'm out**

**Buh-bye :)**


	8. crown of crap

**Let the Games Begin**

**Chapter Eight**

**Edward's POV**

We were in _deep _shit that was for sure.

Everyone was completely silent. You could hear the crickets from outside loud and clear.

"What happened here? We went out for one hour to get some socks," we looked at him questioningly, "what? All my old ones have wholes in them or the cottons been stretched!" our eyes were still on him, but he ignored us this time. "Anyway, and we come back to find our house a complete disaster!"

We all looked at one another.

"He/she started it!" we all pointed to a different person in the room. It looked ridiculous, it was like a circle.

"Alright, it was my fault. I was hungry so me and Edward went to McDonalds and while we were coming back, I thought 'hey! while we out anyway, why don't we go pick up some groceries? I mean, no one besides you guys know I'm actually alive anyway!' so Edward picked up some food while I ate in the car, and I saw the cutest squirrel while I was waiting for him. It had this really fluffy tail, fluffier then any I've ever scene and then it jumped on the car and tried to attack me! Thank god I was inside the car with the windows closed or-"

"Um, Bella?" I interrupted. Everyone was confused and Carlisle was impatiently waiting for her to get to the point, even though his face was calm. Don't let that smooth and collected face fool you, it's a death trap. It's just waiting for you to crack or say something stupid so he can give you the worst punishment, you'd think it was come up from some psycho devil; trust me on that.

Last time, he took away ALL my cars and made me walk to school and I couldn't even get a ride from my siblings! He didn't even let me bring my iPod to listen to while I had to go through the torturous walks for a week. I couldn't even break out into a run! Damn all the passerby-witnesses in my way!

Okay, back to reality, I remembered.

"Oh right!" Bella hit her forehead. "Anyway, when it noticed Edward walking back to the car, it made a run for it, and _man,_ can it run fast! It was like a blur of black whizzing up the tree! Edward got into the car and we were on our way home and then they" she gestured to the dogs, "tried to steal _my_ chocolate sundae and it went all over my shirt! Can you believe it? I got really mad and lost my temper and whipped some of it back at them while they were distracted—aren't smart? They never saw it coming!—and one thing let to another and this happened." She waved her had towards the mess.

"Oh dear, you must be starving then. I better go get you some more food." Esme left to go get more groceries to fill the kitchen. Of _course_ my parents could never be mad at _Bella_.-sigh- I love that women...

"Well I expect you to clean this all up before I get home. I have to go to the hospital for an extra shift they need me for." Carlisle left.

What a relief.

"Oh, and you are all going to be getting jobs soon to pay for the things needed to be replaced in this house with your own money." He stuck his head back into the room. "I'll contact your parents" he looked toward the Quilettes , "to inform them about the punishment."

"Ugh..." We all groaned. Told you. I think he's been hanging with the Volturi too much, they're probably rubbing off on him too much.

Last time, I walked in on him listening to Aro talk about his punishment to Jane where he made Jane watch Bob the Builder for 24 hours straight. I shuddered myself at the thought.

"Well we better get started" Alice sighed.

"Fine." We muttered, and we all ran our separate ways to clean every inch of the house and met back in the same spot in 20 seconds flat.

"Okay let's play tag now!" Alice chirped, clapping her hands in excitement. Isn't that game a little childish?

"Isn't that kind of childish?" It's like that dog, I mean Jacob read my mind.

"PSSH! Yeah, I totally agree with Edward." Emmett waved his hand, in a 'forget about it' fashion. He was looking away, still nodding his head in agreement.

"TAG, YOU'RE IT!" he suddenly tagged me, and underestimated his strength and pushed me to the ground, as he made a dash for it, giggling and squealing like a school girl.

Idiot.

I quickly got back onto my feet and noticed everyone else ran as well.

Son of a biscuithead.

I sniffed the air for the direction of where Emmett was. He was going to be my first target.

I followed his scent outside and found him facing the opposite direction hiding behind the wall of the house. He was peering around the corner, probably looking for any sign of where I was. Thankfully, the wind was blowing in my direction so he couldn't smell me yet. I ran with cunningness, speed like lightning, and accuracy...or I just tiptoed up to him and pushed him hard enough that he fell into the mud puddle in front of him.

"EEEEEEEEK!" he squealed before his mouth was filled with too much dirt water to scream anymore and all you could hear was him gurgling in the muddy water.

He gasped and coughed the water as best he could out of his system when he finally lifted his face out puddle.

"You're it! MWAHAHA" I cackled while on my way to find a safe hiding spot.

**Emmett's POV**

That little _sneaky apple_!

I got out of the puddle and found everyone-except Edward who was long gone—laughing at me. Grrr. He's going to be facing the wrath of Emmett, the _all might_ gummy bear, I mean grizzly, later!

I shook all the mud off of me like a wet dog—ew, did I just call myself a wet _dog_? -shudders after looking at Sam and them- I mean like a big bad grizzly—and the nasty soaked dirt flew in all directions.

...meaning it landed on everyone else in the aftermath.

"AHHH! EWWWW!" they shrieked in disgust.

HA! Serves them right! No one laughs _at_ me, Emmett the _all mighty_ underwear, I mean gummy bear—damn it!—I _mean_ grizzly!

While they were distracted, trying to get as much of the guck off of themselves, I ran straight for the closest victim—which just so happened to be that Quil fellow.

**Quil's POV**

That goon of a bloodsucker got this nasty crap all over me! I was busy trying to wipe it off—because there was some worms and things you don't even **want** to know in there—when all of a sudden, "TAG, YOU'RE –FART- OOPS, BELLA QUIT IT!" I heard Bella giggling in the distance after the bloodsucker leapfrogged over me (and _**farted**_), and because he wasn't exactly the lightest thing ever, his weight pushed me down and I fell smack into wet grass! Oh god, there was doo-doo _just_ where my face landed.

_Gross_.

And just when I felt enough to gag as I lifted my face off the ground, 'Splat' and there crowns a load of bird shit upon my head.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx s2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**That's all I could think of for now, but when I come up with the rest, the game of Tag **_**will **_**continue! hehe and if you have any ideas about what can happen next, feel free to share them, even if it's a different game for the later chapters xD**

**Sorry for any errors, I should probably get a BETA or something but then again, maybe not, since I already waste enough time waiting till I come up with ideas to update LOL**

**PS: I forgot to mention (a long time ago in my other story) about what I think about who they chose to play Edward in the Twilight movie; Robert Pattison. Did I spell it right? LOL okay well anyway, I was kind of disappointed no offence to his fans that are excited about the whole idea. I had someone else in mind –sigh- oh well, nothing I can really do. Well I was kind of disappointed with Kristen Stewart being Bella but then everyone has they're own opinions on who should play the characters and, I saw this really pretty picture of her so I guess with the help of some make up, she would make a really good vampire Bella maybe in the future :), so I guess the same could go for Rob right? I just hope they make sure he's cleanly shaved at all times when on camera because I've seen these pictures where he wasn't, and let me tell you, he looked like a psycho on drugs, I'm not even joking. It scared the fucking shit out of me for days! The good thing is that he has the right color hair though, but I then I've said that his unshaven face scared the shit out of me before, but when I saw this one picture where he was...posing?...for the camera, shirtless, it was NOT a pretty sight. I was going to literally gag. No joke. Not a single visible muscle. So hopefully he's gone to the gym lately for the movie because even though Edward's lanky, it's all still muscle right? Okay sorry if I've started to piss any of his fans off, I'm just saying I hope I never have to see those pictures again.**

**Aiit imma go now, see ya next chapter :P**


	9. GOOSE!

**Let the Games Begin**

**Chapter Nine**

**Quil's POV**

This was getting ridiculous. Every time I tried to sneak up on someone to tag, they'd smell me (at this rate, I bet they could smell me a mile away) **way** before I even got a good hundred feet from them.

"You know what?!?! I'm not playing this game anymore, its no fun!" I crossed my arms and pouted. I know, childish, but hey! I've been it for a good—I glanced at my watch—okay, only twenty minutes, but still! I didn't even come _close_ to tagging someone!

"Awww spoil sport!" Emmett ruffled my hair when everyone came out of their hiding spots.

"Am not!" I growled at him. I tried frantically smoothing my hair back while glaring at him. I spend three hours combing it to perfection this morning!

"You spend three hours combing your hair? Jeez, and I thought I didn't have a life..." Jared coughed the last part.

Did I just say that out loud?

"Yes you did." I glared at Edward, who raised his hands up in mock surrender. Damn mind reading...

"ANYWAY," Bella changed the subject, "lets play Duck Duck Goose!" she clapped. I had to admit she looked pretty adorable, considering I was a good foot and a half taller then her.

**Alice's POV**

"OKAY!" I clapped along with her.

Now that's more like it! I knew all this quality time with Bella would eventually rub off on her! I wonder if she'll actually willingly come shopping with me...oh the possibilities!

Before I could dwell in what the future could be for Bella's possible new perspective in life, Jared spoke up.

"So who's gonna be it first?"

"I wanna! I wannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaa!" Bella was waving her arm frantically in the air like a lunatic. **[I do that all the time to get the teacher's attention ;)**

"Okay, okay Bella honey, I love you and all, but," Edward grabbed onto her arm to keep it from flailing around till the point where it actually comes off, "_you gotta stop_." He said the last part exasperated. I don't know if it was intended to be funny but I laughed anyway. It doesn't sound all that funny, but it's probably one of those 'you had to be there' moments.

We started filing into a large circle—since we were fast runners so it wouldn't be as challenging if we were at such a close distance to each other—and the Quileute boys turned into their wolf-selves because they 'roll like that'. Don't ask, that's just what Embry phrased it, even though it was pretty obvious that they run faster when transformed.

"You guy's ready yet?" Bella whined like a little girl, clearly impatient, as she tapped her foot with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Yes." We replied. Well the wolves just barked since they couldn't exactly _talk_ at the moment.

"Okay!" she brightened up as she came up to us and decided to start off with Emmett first as she gently tapped him on the head.

"Duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck..." and it went on, and on, and on, and on, and _**on**_.

I decided to check my watch, so I raised my arm at eye level and glanced to see it's been four hours.

...FOUR HOURS?!??! HOLY CRAPPING CUSS-CRACKERS!

_Patience Alice_, I tried to calm myself down, _patience is the key_.

"...duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck..." oh who the hell am I kidding? I could've gotten a whole knew wardrobe during this time!

"...duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck-"

"WILL YOU JUST FUCKING PICK SOMEONE AND SAY **GOOSE** ALREADY! HOLY FUCKSHIT!" I yelled. Naw, I'm joking. _I wish_. Everyone was shocked when we all turned our heads in _Edward's_ direction. Thought he'd be the least likely person to say something like that to Bella, of all people, right? Apparently not, because now Bella's bottom lip was trembling as tears started to form in her eyes.

"I...I...I can't believe you!" Bella started balling her eyes out, and I think it just suddenly dawned on Edward that it was him that said that. Probably because his eyes got wide, like someone just gave him a purple-nurple and the pain just suddenly came to him, and then he started going down on his hands and knees.

"Oh my god Bella! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it, it...it just came out! You know when-oh what the hell? I don't even know what the hell I'm saying! God, Bella! I'm so sorry!" and he continued babbling his apologies until Bella decided to talk through her heavy sobs.

"You..you..I can't –sob- believe...you..." –BAM- "GOOSE!" and Bella pounded Edward right over the head and was up and running around us, and back in Edward's spot in half a second flat, not even giving Edward time to realized what just happened with that dumbfounded expression on his face.

We were all laughing as _The_ Edward Cullen, finally gained knowledge of what had just happened; tricked by his own girlfriend. Or fiancé now.

Even I didn't see _that_ one coming.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx s2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I think I'm losing my funny MOJO thing...I don't really find that as funny as I thought when I imagined the scene. Or maybe I just don't know how to write it out like in my head...hm...**

**Well ANYWAY, credit for this chapter goes to EDWARDSGIRL13 for the Duck Duck Goose idea :) I'm going to try and make the next chapter funnier, I have this idea that I thought was pretty damn hilarious, BUT I don't know which game to do next. Or how to put it into the story. Or where the scene should be. So basically I'm screwed. SO if anyone wants to help, msg me and I'll PM and paste the part to you (I'm going to just type it up now) or something like that. ALL IDEAS ARE WELCOME!**

**So I better get going on planning the next chapter :P and sorry for not updating as often anymore, I'm still having trouble thinking about how to word the chapters to my other story AND I'm a lazy person. SORRY! I just get distracted so easily, I'm a computer addict, not to mention a fanfic addict so I kinda spend a lot of my time reading, if not, then I'm probably on MSN or out LOL. Okay, back to the point, SORRY SORRY SORRY! Just need some help with the brainstorming, so if you haven't noticed, I usually update faster when people give me suggestions :D –hinthint-**

**Aiit, imma go now, c ya!**


	10. Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

They play Life (with dead bodies thrown along the paths that they needa take along with them if they land on a square with them and some of them have so many in the end, that Alice has resulted to having to go to Wal-mart to buy Hot Wheels vehicles just

**Let the Games Begin**

**Chapter Ten**

**Rosalie's POV**

Thank _god _we decided that 'Duck Duck Goose' game wasn't such a great game to play after all, I thought it was too childish, although what Bella did to Edward was rather hilarious.

For now, we decided to play with the new Nintendo Wii that Emmett just ordered last week. _Gotta love e-Bay_.

I was sitting on Emmett's lap so Alice sat on Jasper's. Edward quickly grabbed Bella by the hips and placed her on his as well, and upon seeing this, Jared started sitting on Paul's lap.

..._Oh lord_; did I just see what I think I saw?

Everyone's heads whipped so fast in their direction, that if we weren't supernatural, our necks would've snapped right off.

"Get off you big goon!" Paul pushed the big dog off of him, and Jared landed on the floor with an 'oomph'.

"Fine," Jared snapped his fingers in front of Paul's face, "you have bony legs anyway."

"Right..."

"You're just jealous I got a plump bottom." Jared rubbed circles around his ass cheeks. Oh god, he's still rubbing circles...with both hands. He just keeps going, and going, and going...and now I think he's doing (a completely retarded version) of what looked like 'the bend and snap', probably because it looked more like someone just tried to break his spine by hitting him with a stick in the back...or a dieing worm in a simpler term. Insert gag here.

"Do you have diarrhea or something? I can go get some Pepto-Bismol at the drug store." Quil finally asked, actually looking concerned. _And I thought Emmett was air-headed_.

"Uh, no thanks, just pick me up some condoms." Jared replied nonchalantly, as if he were just saying 'nah, I like chocolate ice-cream better than vanilla'. _I thought he was gay_.

So there was no surprise there when we all gave him a 'what the hell is he on?' look. Apparently Jared caught on.

"What? You never know when one of you guys might finally realize your undying love for me." Our expressions still didn't change.

"Sheesh, it's called STD's, don't you listen to the teacher in health class?" Still didn't change.

"Well I don't want any of these unknown diseases! Some of them are _nasty_, like this one time, Coach Jefferson said if you get-" Jacob was the first one out of our trance like states.

"_Dude_. One; we're _**werewolves**_. Two; we don't _get_ STD's. And three;" Jacob slapped the (hopefully) bajeezies out of him across the face, "seriously, what the hell are you on? I mean, what the hell! You're thinking about _gay sex_?! _With one of us_! Man, that is just _crossing the line_ there. And reality check; We're. Not. Gay! You can't just wake up gay just like" he snapped his fingers, "that! We're straight. We're as straight as Edward's boner over there that he's using Bella to hide. Again." He pointed at him, which halted Jared to a stop from saying another disgusting come back, to stare at Edward.

**Edward's POV**

Hey, I was not using her to hide! Everyone's heads spun in my direction.

_And what the..._-I looked down-

**R POV**

"Oh. My. God." Edward quickly pushed Bella onto the couch and jumped up.

"It's _you_." Edward glared down at his..._yahoo_. "You, my little friend, are going _down_." Just then, he lifted his fist up, and oh dear God, we was about to punch his own balls.

He started bringing his fist down at lightning speed, Jasper spoke up, saying something that stopped him halfway there. _Thank god_. That would **not** have been a pretty sight.

"Little?" Jasper, all but choked out, trying desperately (and failing miserable) to keep his laughs in.

Edward's head shot up so fast, his hair almost permanently got stuck in that way when the wind's blowing through it. Except without the wind. His face paled when he realized what he had just said.

**Edward's POV**

I didn't have a care in the world for the condition my hair was in at the moment, as I felt my face pale when I realized I just took a blow to my own ego.

But in my defense, I didn't even notice anything! The last thing I was aware of, was that Bella was shifting around on my lap, and then I felt a tingly feeling, but I was too shocked to pay much attention from the...rather disturbing comments from Jared.

When Jacob brought it up, I couldn't believe it! What the hell was wrong with me? It's like my hormones went into overdrive after the past 100 years, and decided now was a good time to start releasing the testosterone on me. The next thing I know, my anger overtook me and I couldn't help myself. I was going to punch my own jing-a-ling.

Then Jasper spoke up and now here I am, frozen in spot. And I once again couldn't stop myself at what came out of my mouth next, in desperate need to save my ego, and myself from embarrassment.

**R POV**

Then the next thing we know, he's spreading his arms farther and farther, after each word he spoke out.

"Oh, uh, I meant, _big_," then he changed his mind and spread his arms out even farther, "large," spread them farther, along with his legs now, "_huge_," and farther, "_**massive**_", his voice cracking as he struggled when he couldn't spread them out any farther, "_**GiNOrMOus**_ fRieNd."

We all stared at him with wide eyes.

Bella opened her mouth, but couldn't seem to form any words, as she closed it shut again.

Edward finally looked around the room at us, and then looked down embarrassed—no shocker there—and said in the tiniest voice I've ever heard, "I'll shut up now."

"_Anyway_," Jacob said, clearly uncomfortable (like everyone else) and changed the subject, "lets play some tennis!"

_Oh yeah!_ Could be seen dawning on everyone's faces, the previous episode forgotten, before becoming excited (well the boys were anyway) and started bouncing, eager to start the game.

"Okay, Emmett, you're on my team, Sam and Paul are on the other team. Loser proves the other mythical creature is superior!" Jasper announced. And the pathetic thing was, all the guys roared (trying to be loader then the other race no doubt) pumping the fists—or Wii controllers in some cases—in the air, and trying to flex their muscles to see which ones are bigger. I sighed, _boys_.

"Let's get this show on the road." Emmett hollered.

"Oh god, don't **ever** say that phrase again, or I'll paint your nails. Pink." I replied disgusted at how lame that sounded. I mean, really, who says that anymore?

"Yes ma'am." He looked down like the little boy caught steeling cookies before dinner.

"a-whipped." Quil coughed.

"Now, now Quil," Sam gave him a look, "I believe the term is 'l-ame'." He said before the wolf boys started laughing the heads off.

That really ticked me off, as I growled lowly at them, but they didn't seem to notice—or did, but show any affect by it.

They were rolling around of slapping their thighs, trying to get the humor all out, when Sam suddenly slapped his own thigh before his arm was lifted up and..._his finger was dug deep into his nose? _

Suddenly he stopped laughing as he took notice when his finger started...'digging for gold', and let out a "GAH!" before hauling the thing back out. He pulled a look of disgust (who wouldn't? that was _gr-oss_), as the rest took notice and stopped laughing as well, to see what was going on. We were all staring shocked, well more grossed out actually, as Sam then brought his index finger and thumb together and _flicked_ it at Quil.

"AHH! DUDE! WHAT THE HELL?!" Quil shrilled as he desperately thrashed around, trying to wipe it off.

"I DIDN'T DO IT! I MEAN, I DID, BUT IT WASN'T ME!" Sam was pretty scared shitless himself.

Then we all looked at Bella when she 'innocently' looked away out the nearest window in the opposite direction, whistling a silent tune to herself.

They glared, but they could tell Bella wasn't going to be looking them in the eyes anytime soon, so they gave up and started the game as planned.

"POW! YO SK-_ILLS_! Who's yo daddy?! Huh, who's the **man**?!" Emmett howled, throwing his arms up in the air (expecting us to cheer for him, apparently) as he whipped the ball at the very edge of the boarder lines, winning the first points, after the two teams just kept hitting the ball back and forth for the past five minutes. No longer having human reflexes and sensitive enhanced senses really came in handy.

"Whatever, you just got lucky. The games not even close to being over yet!" was Jacob's best retort from not winning the first points of five matches yet.

The two teams kept going at it, swinging their arms and moving about (although, I don't think they seemed to realize they didn't need to move their feet for this game, not that anyone else told them that; it was pretty hilarious how they looked, violently whipping their arms around like lunatics), nearly tied each time, only losing by one set of points from the smallest mistakes from the other opponent. They were not tied with two set wins each **is that what you call it? Sorry, I've only played it on the Wii, I never paid attention to what the aspects of the game are called lol.** They were now down to the final match, all breathing ragged, which I think was just to be more in the mood of the competition because they didn't even break a sweat—not that the vampires could anyway.

Sam and Jacob faced Emmett and Jasper, all staring each other down like their life depended on winning this.

"It's _on_." They all said at once. _Did anyone find that a little creepy?_ Maybe it was just too cliché, but lame nonetheless.

Everyone was cheering for the team they were on, while I just sat there waiting for this to be over.

"CA-POOEY!" Sam called as he hit the ball with great force (well as much force as the game would let you).

"BAM!" Jasper shouted back, Jacob barely hitting the ball back at the last millisecond.

"ZAP!" Emmett hit it back easily.

"Bow-chica-wow-wow!" Everyone froze as Sam hit the pause button the second he heard it, at the Axe commercial slogan, and turned to stare at Bella.

"What?" she asked innocently. "It sounded fun..." she shrugged, as everyone continued staring at her.

"You did notice we were saying sound effects from comic books, right?" Jasper spoke slowly, thinking incase she didn't understand and get the picture.

"Yeah, but I couldn't think of anymore. You guys said all the good ones!" Bella crossed her arms and pouted.

"Don't worry love, I thought it was sexy." Edward nuzzled his face into her neck, and I noticed she was sitting on his lap again. I hope that little chapter earlier doesn't happen again.

"Oh please, you think when she trips on the stairs and nearly breaks her own neck, is sexy. I bet if she ate a worm sandwich, you'd still think that was a turn-on." Alice snorted.

"Hey! That is _not_ true! They'd have to be gummy worms _only_." Edward huffed, attempting to cross his arms over his chest, but his arms were around Bella earlier, so he ended up crossing his arms over _her_ chest. I don't think he seemed to notice, even when Bella gave a small yelp and paled a little, eyes wide as a black whole, at the awkward position she was now in.

"Okay..." Paul said slowly.

"Are we going to finish this game or not?" Emmett was trying desperately not to tease his brother, in fear of losing his competitive streak, along with the game.

So they un-paused the game and began playing again.

Soon they started power-hitting the ball back and forth, as if it really made it go that much faster with the more force every time they used on the controller.

"TAKE THAT!" Sam shouted.

"ONLY IF YOU CAN TAKE **THAT**!" Jasper replied just the same.

"RAH!" was Jacob's only response, as he sent the animated ball at 'lightning speed'.

Emmett quickly drew back his arm and used a great amount of strength to send the ball back over the net, and

–CRASH-

the controller smashed right into the TV screen, putting an end to the game.

"Dun, dun, dun!" No one looked at Bella this time, all eyes glued to the white plastic stick now implanted into the flat shattered screen LCD.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx s2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thanks **Italiangurlinamessedupworld** for the game idea. Well, I was going to have them play Guitar Hero like you suggested, but...-mumbles- I never played it before, let alone have it -.-" actually, I don't even play with my Wii in the first place; it basically just sits there on the TV stand LOL. I USED to play it when I first got it for about a week or two, and that was about it, and I got tired of it xD Sorry for posting this so late, I was freaking out from all the math homework I got this week to prepare us for the unit test, which ended up getting changed to **_**next**_** week –glares at math teacher- then I had to do an essay for English, AND then study for the French unit test (did I mention I suck at it? Well actually it's not too bad this year, but I totally blanked out when I got to the irregular verbs on the test, which sucked balls). Anyway, I tried making this as funny as possible, and I rewrote some things a bunch of times, but thanks to some wonderful reviewers, I have a couple more chapters being planned out at the moment :D Oh, and thanks for all the reviews!**

**Okay, imma go, so c ya later!**


	11. removed

**Sorry, I just HAD to delete this chapter, which i was going to do sooner, but accidentally forgot about it -.-"**

**This chapter just seemed too sad for words for me, and I literally wanted to burn it at one point. SOOOO I got rid of it so no other eyes can lay on that piece of shit that I sadly actually called a chapter. BUT I'm TRYING to work on the next chapter, so bare with me. I feel like I'm all out of ideas (not on games, on jokes), so I'll be busy brainstorming.**

**Aiit imma go, smell you later :)  
**


	12. Hide and Seek

**Let the Games Begin**

**A/N Yeah...I'll just start talking at the bottom of this page…**

**Chapter Eleven**

_Recap, cuz it's been a while:_

"_RAH!" was Jacob's only response, as he sent the animated ball at 'lightning speed'._

_Emmett quickly drew back his arm and used a great amount of strength to send the ball back over the net, and_

–_CRASH-_

_the controller smashed right into the TV screen, putting an end to the game._

"Dun, dun, dun!" No one looked at Bella this time, all eyes glued to the white plastic stick now implanted into the flat shattered screen LCD.

**3****rd**** Person's POV**

"Well that's a bit of a pickle."

"No _shit_ Sherlock." Sam growled, and Jared cowered back a little.

"No big, I'll just get a new one." Emmett walked off into the hall and pulled out another screen out of a closet full of backup ones like he was just getting another glass out of the cupboard.

He hooked up the new TV and disposed of the broken one in no time.

"I don't think we should play this anymore." Sam said referring of the catastrophic disaster due to too much competitiveness the game caused.

"Then what do you guys wanna do now?" Jasper lounged on the couch.

"Let's play hide and seek!" Bella clapped her hands, jumping up and down in excitement, looking a lot more like Alice then Bella.

"Um Bells, that seems a little childish." Embry pointed out.

"Pfft and all those other games we've been playing weren't?" She got him there.

"Alright people, let's play hide and seek then…" Emmett looked from one end of the group to the other. "NOT IT!"

Everyone shouted after him, frantic not to have to be the seeker in the game.

"Aw damn it." Jacob groaned.

"Sorry Dog, but looks like you're a tad too slow." Rosalie smirked, completely unaffected by the dirty look she was receiving in return.

"Well I'll have you know that I'm one of the fastest in the pack, second to Sam of course. I remember the good ol' days when I was still human and I was always the fastest in all my gym classes, which leads me to this one horrible teacher I had. She was the biggest bitch I've ever known. Not to mention you should have seen the nasty hair the just keeps growing on her upper lip. Oh, you should've seen the teacher's washroom, one time I really had to go and some prick locked the guys bathroom door and there was no way in hell I was going into the girls bathroom-"

"Hey Jake." It was as if everyone could read everyone's mind as they said it at the same time.

"Yeah?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"No YOU shut up, I'm trying to tell you that she had a whole bunch of little hairs clogged up in the sink. It was so nasty and there was even this little toothbrush covered in it too on the ledge. And it smelled really funky, wait, now that I think about it, it could—okay never mind, I just _hope_ it was her upper lip hair. And it had to be hers because ever since she came, none of the other teachers used that bathroom, not even the janitors. Oh my god I have to tell you about what one of the janitors…" and on and on he continued to drone.

Edward tipped his head back like he was going to die of boredom, already knowing what the one-sided conversation was going to lead to next as he could read his mind.

"Damn, you should've seen the water splashing at the way he was plunging the toilet like there was no tomorrow! There was so much water, he almost slipped and fell in the potty himself!"

Quil decided to sit down, realizing this could be a while after the last five minutes of non -stop talk about the first time Jacob accidentally let go of the wheel chair when he tried manoeuvring Billy down a flight of stairs. They were at the mall because there weren't any escalators, let alone elevators, and they needed to get some Christmas shopping done.

"Man, the security guard just took out that guy! It was so cool; you could literally see the robbers face smash into the ground when he went down! I think he got knocked out though, good thing too 'cause the bloody nose looked bloody painful!"

Alice looked at her Louis Vuitton watch she had gotten for her Birthday last year, finally having the courage to check how long it's been since Jacob first opened his big mouth.

Bella finally has enough and walks out of the room, coming back with a small object in her hand, and says "Hey, Jake."

"What Bella, I was in the middle of the importance of tooth paste-"

"Lookie lookie at what I have" she bent down with one hand on her knees as she waved the other with the small object that looked like a ball, as in talking to a puppy.

"Not now Bella, I'm-HEY WHAT'S THAT!?" the small squishy ball finally caught his attention. Correction, she _was_ talking to a pup.

His eyes got wide as they were mesmerized by the blue sphere, his head turning in every direction Bella brought the ball to as she continued waving it in a teasing manner.

"See, that? You want it?" his body looked tensed with every question, getting closer and closer to pouncing after it. "Well, go fetch!" and she threw it down the hall and all you could see was Jacob's dust in his wake after he dashed after it.

"Well looks like we need someone else to be it." Paul sighed.

"I'll be it. This was kind of my fault anyway." Bella volunteered.

"Okie dokie." Obviously no one was going to have any complaints, I mean, who ever _wants_ to be it?

"Alright, ground rules, Bella has to count to five hundred while we get to hide anywhere in Forks."

"What?! But that'll take forever—no wait never mind." Bella stopped complaining after realized just how small the town was. It'd be like find an Oreo in a cookie jar full of chocolate chips.

"AND, she'll have to be wearing this." The pixie held up a clothes peg. It was the only thing she could find on such short notice, hanging outside from Esme's last attempt at trying to conserve energy by not using the dryer.

"Aw do I have to?" Bella whined.

"A' duh. There's really no point in the game if you can just sniff us all out." Emmett said in a tone as if talking to a bimbo with the IQ of an acorn.

"Fine." She grumbled, snatching the peg from Alice's outstretched hand. "Do I have to find Jake too, or is he automatically not in the game?"

"Yeah, he's not going to be back for a while." Edward scrunched up his face in distaste. "Let's just say right now he's 'marking his territory'."

_And_ that was way too much info for anyone's ears.

"Not bothering with him it is, then." Bella turned to the corner of the room, closing her eyes and plugging her ears with her fingers as best she could. "One, two, three…"

Everyone ran off as she already started counting.

Some of them jumped into their vehicles while some just ran off into the woods, frantically looking for a good hiding spot.

"…four hundred and ninety seven, four hundred and ninety eight, four hundred and ninety nine, five freaking hundred! Ready or not, here I come!" Bella spun around, eager to find her friends.

She walked out of the room, when she thought she heard a snicker. Not seeing anything after a quick scan of the living room, realizing it was getting dark, she went to go investigate the next room.

Sure enough, she found Emmett in one of the cabinets. She couldn't help but erupt into a fit of giggles at the sight of the big teddy bear in a very strange position that no one should be in, to fit into one of those tiny things.

"Shut up! This is a very uncomfortable predicament—even for a vampire." That only set Bella off further. "Well you better help me get out of here, because I'm stuck and I don't think Esme will be as kind if I break it."

"Okay okay." Bella finally calmed herself some, with the occasional chuckle as she somehow managed to pull Emmett out without ruining the kitchen.

"Thanks." He signed in relief.

"No problem. I'm going to go find the others, do you want to come?" Bella asked.

"Su-" he glanced at the time above the stove. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! I'M GOING TO MISS ARTHUR! IT STARTS IN TWO MINUTES, AND THERE'S NEW EPISODES!" he darted up the stairs to his room.

"Guess not…" she muttered, going in search of the rest of the house.

She searched the bathroom next. Not finding anyone in there, she went looked in the basement. Nothing.

Trying her luck upstairs, she set off the first flight of stairs, walking down the hall when she found nothing in Alice and Jasper's room.

"ARTHUR, YOU DUMBASS! GROW SOME, AND ASK FRANCINE OUT, YOU PANSY! DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT, YOU KNOW I'M FUCKING RIGHT, _YET AGAIN_! WHAT THE FUCK BUSTER!?" Bella tried to make quick work of the room to see if anyone other than Emmett was in there and get out as quickly as a vampire is possible. "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU PUT ALL THAT?!?!" But it was too late, Emmett already noticed her. "YOU MUST TAKE A DUMP SEVERAL TIMES A FUCKING DAY IF YOU EAT ALL THAT SHIT ASS HUMAN FOOD! BELLA, DID YOU MOTHER FUCKING EAT THAT MUCH AS A HUMAN?! HUH, NO I DIDN'T THINK SO! SEE BUSTER, YOU NEED HELP, YOU SICK BASTARD! GO-"

She slammed the door after pulling a very scared looking Embry by the ear.

"OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!" Letting him go after they were a good distance away from the kiddy show obsessed weirdo's room, he clutched his left ear in a vulnerable matter.

"You will not, I repeat NOT, be anywhere near Emmett when he is watching his god damned four year old cartoons!" She continued pointing her finger at him, prodding his chest with it for emphasis.

"Y-y-yes m-m'am." He cowered away in all his vulnerable glory.

With that, she spun on her heel and continued her search throughout the rest of the house. Not finding anyone else, she set off towards the woods.

She was running about for a minute before there was a very loud—and girly—squeal.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SPIIIIIIIIDDDDERRR!! AHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF, GET IT FUCKING OFF!" Paul fell out of the tree tops, hysterically jumping up and down in fear trying unsuccessfully to swipe off the eight legged creature.

Raising an eyebrow, with a sigh, Bella walked over to the poor bugger (the spider, not the werewolf) and flicked it off of her tall not so macho friend.

She found Sam and Jared (strangely only sitting by a stream flipping through a magazine that Bella had no idea where he got in the middle of nowhere) not too long afterwards.

Coming back to the mansion, she noticed one of the vehicles missing.

"Way to be obvious, Alice." Bella snorted as the flashy yellow Porsche was the only car missing out of the lot.

She set off towards town on the look out for the rest of the Cullen kids.

Not surprisingly enough, she found Rosalie in Mallory's Manicures getting, you guessed it, a manicure. She left the blond beauty to finish her nails as she walked off in search for the others.

Bella checked the school, finding nothing yet again, and the ice cream parlour with no luck.

As she walked along the streets, thinking of where to check next, she felt a sudden intense interest as she stopped in front of the new bookstore.

Jasper.

Sure enough, his nose was stuck in a book as he sat in the history section of the store.

"Maybe you should just buy the whole shelf. It'd make life so much easier." He looked up at the sound and they both laughed when they realized the ironic phrase Bella had just used.

She left Jasper to pay for the few new books he didn't already have. She looked all around the whole town with no Edward or Alice anywhere.

Scratching her head in confusion, her eyes finally landed on Newton's.

"What the hell?" she shrugged and tried Mike's families store.

Opening the door with a jingle alerting her entrance, she heard Mike in the back.

"What the hell are you doing in the tent, Cullen?"

"I'm, uh, testing to see if it's durable for my next camping trip?" she could hear Edward whispering anxiously.

"For half an hour? And why the are you whispering? Never mind, I don't want to know. I have no time for this. It's getting late and I still have other customers to help." Mike turned to walk off when he saw Bella. "Oh hey Bella! What brings you here? Your next shift isn't until tomorrow." He leaned on the shelf, and you didn't have to be a rocket scientist to tell he thought she was looking for him.

"Yeah, I know. I was just wondering if you've seen Edward?" Bella tried not to ask in curiosity, not wanting Edward to know she knew and she was just teasing.

"Oh…" That put a damper on Mike's mood. He was about to answer when he looked to the side, into a tent (which she could only guess was where Edward was shaking his head 'No' frantically) as Mike looked back at her with a smirked. "Well, actually yes, yes I do."

Before he could actually tell her, Bella peered into the tent and saw a defeated Edward lying in a tent, propped up by his elbows with his head hung back. "Why, hello there Edward." She grinned at him.

Already at a loss, he lifted his head back up to look at his mate with a sheepish grin of his own. "Hello Love, care to join me?"

Bella was about to respond when, "Oh, ew. Still here people! And if you're gonna do stuff like that, then I suggest you buy it now, take it home, and then contaminate it there before you end up _really_ having to buy it." Mike walked off before he could here anymore.

Watching Mike trek off in the other side of the store, they turned back to face each other.

"Am I your first find?" Edward questioned with a sigh.

"Actually no, you're my second last." He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Who else to you have to find then?" he asked, curious.

"Alice."

"Of course." Edward muttered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

They searched town once more with no avail, so decided to head back to the house.

By then, everyone that was found was gathered by the doorway of the house, talking amongst themselves.

Conversation was halted to a stop when Bella and Edward came in through the front doors, still with no Alice.

Everyone was surprised that they came back empty handed.

"Where could that pixie be?" Bella groaned, walking into the now dark living room to have more room to pace as she ranted, too frustrated to bother turning on the light. "I mean, I checked every where in the little wee town, and I found all of you guys!

"Um, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Not now Edward, I'm trying to rant here. Not to mention I looked like a fucking douche wearing this stupid damned peg on my nose like an idiot!"

"Bella?" Jared tried too.

"Quiet! Man, that pixie has skills. You would think I'd be better at this being a vampire and all now, even if I can't smell her. But then again, she is pretty tiny, maybe I need to look around town again, I probably miss-"

"Uh, Bells? What the hell is Alice doing in the corner?" Jacob randomly came out of nowhere. Apparently he had come in with a hot dog (yeah…) in hand, stopping by the entrance of the living room with the rest.

"What?" she whipped to face him, and then looked towards the corner staring intently at it for about two seconds before noticing the little vampire _was_ indeed sitting cross legged in the corner. Her back faced towards everyone and her hood up, the sweatshirt matching the white walls as she shook, trying to hold in her fits of laughter before finally releasing it once Rosalie flipped the light on.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx s2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok…well I don't really have a good excuse for not updating after I finished my other story…other than writer's block but that ended a long while back still…ANYWAY, feel free to throttle me if you please. I tried making this chapter longer and funnier like the last (not the other shit filled piece of crap I tried calling chapter eleven). I'll try to update more now, but you guys might have to do some constant nagging and harassing and filling my inbox with death threats continuously xD But I want to give thanks to **Shikiangel CerEbow **for the Hide and Seek idea and those who _have_ gotten so irritated with me, that they PMed or reviewed me to tell me to get off my lazy behind and get started on the next chapter, although it still took a while. I've tried several times to just sit down and write it earlier but…I've done procrastination to it's finest. Though, I couldn't not update for Christmas and its fucking ass cold outside, and I'm done shopping for presents so I was left stuck inside. So this is my present to you guys along with a "I'm sorry" card.**

**Anyway, off to the non-important stuff. That almost exact situation happened to me, I'm not even joking, except even worse them Bella's predicament. Me and my friends were playing hide and seek (shut up, we were bored) a few months ago and I was it. Both my friends were hiding in my basement because I checked upstairs twice before coming down after hearing them whispering down there (nice). I looked into the storage room first and found my friend Sophia first and she was like "Shit, I can't believe you found me first." And I started looking quickly everywhere in the basement because what she meant was that my other friend Doris was in a really obvious hiding spot. I only turned on the main light (there's several lights down there and I'm a lazy person if you didn't realize why I procrastinated so much) and I checked every room carefully. Then Sophia starts laughing her ass off and I'm all confused and then I hear something so I checked the rooms again and she was literally down on the ground cuz she was laughing to hard. I'm like what? And I look straight ahead for a good two seconds and realize that there was a part of the wall that wasn't the wall. Yep. It was Doris sitting cross legged with her hood up facing the wall in the corner of the pool table area. Turns out that "something" I heard was her knocking over a fucking pool stick when she tried sit down inconspicuously because she was standing in the beginning. And, AND her sweater wasn't even close to the same color as my basement walls. It was a kind of dull aqua color while my walls were a beige-greenish color…and don't even get me started on how many times I walked by her…yeah, ultimate epic fail there. Ok, away from the saddest thing that's ever happened in the history or sadness, I've also gone completely insane over the months. Says who? Says the fact that I stood thirteen hours **_**in the rain**_** for that Live at Much thing with RPatzz, Kristen, Richelle, and Nikki. Never. . Now I have a slight phobia of the rain, and crowded areas. Or too many people in one place. I'm not even going to tell you the whole story of what happened while I was waiting, but I will tell you that if any of you have watched it and saw some girl almost hit Robert in the head with a poster by accident, that was my friend Sophia LMFAO. She can't decide if she should scold herself for almost doing such a thing or scold herself for not actually doing it so he might look at her and remember that moment HAHA. Speaking of RPattz, which leads to the cast, which leads to Twilight, which leads to the **_**movie**_**, what did you guys think of it? How many times did you watch it? I only watched it twice, I haven't had the time or opportunity to watch it the two more times like I wanted yet. I know there were a lot of flaws with it, but I still loved it, although its probably just the fact that I'm insane now so its just because its Twilight and I'm now in a Robert Pattinson phase (Does anyone know how someone can be so ew but beautifully dazzling at the same time?). Honestly, I'm like broke because of Twilight because I keep buying the merchandise, and I scream at the mere sight/sound of anything to do with Twilight. Fantastic isn't it? Yep I think I lost it. LOL I really need Faber Drive to come out with their new album soon to help calm me down by obsessing over them instead. Oh, that reminds me, this was a while back as well but the Hedley concert was amazing, and I would SO go to another one again. I also went to their signing two days after at Chapters. It was pretty cool. A lot of other junk happened but this A/N is already super duperass long so I'll just stop talking now and post this.**

**Merry Christmas fellow Twilighters, and remember to not be afraid to nag me till the point I crack and just get the next chapter done and over with!**


	13. AN sorry not a chapter

Hey I know I haven't updated my story in F-O-R-E-V-E-R and I feel really bad about it, well for those who didn't say "screw this story" and gave up on me. Don't worry, I would've done that too if it were someone else. The horrible lamest and most used up excuse I have for you is writers block. Yeah, I'm being honest, I have no idea what I want to do with it so I was the only one who knew it was on haitus (jeez I'm not making myself look much better). So instead, this idea that I've had lying around in the back of my mind resurfaced and since my last real story didn't seem too bad to some of you, I decided, what the hell? I'll start writing out this thing. It's not entirely original because there's been a lot of entries like this after it came to mind and I was lk crap, now it lost its originality ring to it, but I want to write it out sometime so I chose to now. Well not literally now, actually about two months ago I started, exams and last minute school cramming got in the way, I picked it up again after it ended, and now I have summer school. I shit you not, I do, even though some of you might remember somewhere waaaaay waaaaaaaay back that I said I took it last year for history and said I was never going to do it again and my friend somehow convinced me because I think I was on some sort of crack. It's hard to believe but I regret this more than history. Why? Because it's accounting, which is like a cram fest with all this info you have to learn and memorize in less than a month, I mean at least in history we basically just do some class work, watch documentories and movies, and write one crappy essay. And since today's my birthday, I felt the need to post at least something up because so far I've had an amazing sweet 16 with the party, presents (I'm getting a guitar tomorrow :D), two FUCKAWESOME concert experiences this month, and my all time favorite band Faber Drive released their new single on my birthday of all days and I've played it a gajillion times. I was planning to post this when I was done but when I tried to finish it before summer school started, I failed miserably. It might be changed slightly later on when I can finish it and get it edited, but I think this will be a huge improvement to my other stories because I'm actually taking my time on this and thinking carefully exactly what I want to happen. It's called Coming Back for More (title might change) so check it out and I hope you like it, and I will TRY to finish this before summer's over so I can just post the chapters a lot quicker. So far I'm on chapter 7 so wish me luck.

Love, lildevil


	14. charades

**Let the Games Begin**

**Chapter Twelve**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Oh my god, when I had the vision, I didn't think it'd actually work!" the pixie said through fits of laughter.

"Shut _up_! In my defence it was dark and I didn't think anyone would actually hide in the same room I'm counting in and you were wearing white so you blended in the walls and—and—" Bella's lip was trembling as if she were about to cry while sounding like she was going to snap in frustration.

"Its okay love, you didn't know," Edward soothed, bringing the brown haired vampire into a comforting embrace.

"So much for her use of vampire senses," Paul muttered under his breath.

"Hey shut it, Dog Breath. I have a pet tarantula and unless you want me to take Skittles out to play, then by all means, keep talking," Emmett warned.

Paul could almost be passed as a vampire with how pale he was at the moment, as all the blood rushed out of him.

"How about we play spin the bottle again?" Jacob wagged his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"How about we _not_?" Rosalie snapped, a disgusted look on her face, letting you know she's had enough of that game for a good couple of centuries.

"How about we all get our mirrors out and just stare at ourselves?" he replied sarcastically, indicating her compact mirror in her hand.

"How about we find you a muzzle?"

"How about we get you a pole?"

"How about you two _shut the fuck up_?" Jared interrupted, an annoyed look on his face.

"Thanks," Jasper clapped him on the back.

The werewolf rolled his eyes at the two silently glaring at each other. "_Someone_ needed to say it."

The little pixie clapped her two tiny hands together once everyone quieted down, clasping them in front of her chest. "Okay let's cut to the chase. Edward, you and I are obviously out in this game so we'll just watch. Embry wants to play charades and we all end up agreeing to it after about ten minutes of bickering so we'll skip the arguments and tongue-lashings, agreed? Agreed."

"That still freaks me out everytime," Embry muttered to Edward.

"Meh, you get used to it after about a decade, but I mean really, charades?"

"Hey, at least its better than spin the bottle."

"Touché."

"I wanna go first! I wanna go fiiiiiiirst!" Emmett waved his arm in the air like a whiny kinder gardener. Well except he was using his huge arm that was about the size of Bella's waist instead of a chubby little one. The difference was freakishly drastic.

He got up before anyone could comment and rushed to stand in front of them. Brushing himself off in an act to make himself look presentable, he started off by raising one finger.

"One word," Bella noted.

Emmett nodded and continued. What he did next more than grossed everyone a little out. He puckered his lips and started grabbing at the imaginary air he looked like he was eating.

"Ewww," Rosalie flinched along with everyone else.

"Oh god," Edward's head fell into his hand when he read his brother's mind, knowing what he was doing and realizing he was going to make an idiot out of him self (well more than usual).

"Kissing?" Sam tried to guess, just to make him stop.

Emmett shook his head and continued trying to emphasize whatever he was hinting at by adding a little tongue in there.

Paul looked a little green. "I think I'm going to b sick…"

"Lips?" Jasper kept one eye closed so it'd be easier to shut off his vision if Emmett decided to keep going with his air-make out session.

Luckily, he stopped and clapped his hands, giving the blond vampire a thumbs-up. You could hear a sigh of relief going around the room.

The giant teddy bear went on, sadly not done yet. He spread out his arms at waist length, as if carrying something and struggling, pretending to almost topple over as he moved around the room as if trying to balance the air.

"A box?"

He shook his head and continued.

"Something heavy?" Rosalie questioned. Emmett nodded and waved him hand for her to keep going, telling her she was on the right track.

"Uh…a mass?" Quil tried.

Head shake side to side.

"A pound?"

Nope.

"A load?"

Nuh-uh.

"A ton?"

Emmett started with a turn of his head to the left but stopped at that one before looking like a giant version of Alice as he jumped up and down enthusiastically. Then he started raising his hand to his mouth, his Adams apple bobbing with each imaginary gulp.

"Is it a drink?"

He gave a thumps up as he stopped to blow on the invisible cup before he kept gulping away.

"Lipton tea?" Paul's eyes furrowed.

"YES! FINALLY!" the giant vampire leaped in excitement.

"Lipton tea? That's what you came up with?" Jacob raised an eyebrow, as if debating either his intelligence or his right set of mind."

"It was the first thing that came to mind that wasn't in this room, okay?" Emmett huffed.

Everyone just gave him a look but let it go, not wanting to know.

"Okay it's my turn!" Paul leaped into the centre of the room. He held up two digits.

"Two words," Jared confirmed.

The native boy looked like he was lip-singing into a mike, moving around the room like he was on stage in an intense upbeat song.

"Is it a song?" He only paused for a brief second the shake his head no.

"A singer?" A snap of the fingers confirmed that.

"Um are you okay dude?" Emmett asked when Paul's eyes got all wide and he started twitching his head to the left. He chose to ignore them and spread his arms with a slight crap walk toward the mythical creatures. Everything else looked like a bunch of flailing arms and limps, more twitching and some lip singing being thrown into the combination.

"You a mental psychopath?" Paul growled at Jacob.

"I think that was supposed to be dancing…" Sam deciphered.

"You Miley Cyrus?" Another shake of the head.

"Ricky Martin?"

"Britney Spears?"

"Chris Brown?"

"Souljah Boy?"

"UGGGGGH!" Paul stopped altogether and leaped into the air. If a human blinked, they would've missed him morphing into a gigantic wolf in the split second he was off the ground. He started stomping his paw onto the floor as if saying 'HINT HINT'.

"…"

"You're not Amy Winehouse are you?" Embry said warily.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD ITS KIND OF FUCKING OBVIOUS IT'S MICHAEL JACKSON! HAVE NONE OF YOU WATCHED THE THRILLER VIDEO?!?!?" Everyone stared wide eyes at Edward's outburst, and there was a clear sound of crickets in the background with their hearing.

Quil was the first to break the silence. "So he wasn't Ashley Simpson?"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NO I WAS NOT MOTHER FUCKING ASHLEY SIMPSON OR GOD DAMN RICKY MARTIN YOU DOUCHE!" Paul exploded once he was back to his human form.

"Whoa whoa Paulio, no one wants to see that to you might want to put that away," Bella pointed below his waist, Edward's hand placed firmly over her eyes to 'protect' their innocence.

"IIIIII'll go get you some pants…" Alice followed Edward's example and covered her eyes as she ran past him and came back with a long pair of jeans for his height.

"How the hell was that Thriller? You looked like a dying dog—no pun intended—that was having a seizure while it really had to pee at the same time," Jasper pointed out.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, no offence dude, that you have horrible dancing skills."

"Yeah it was so horrible you should follow MJ's example and drop dead, haha get it? 'Cause he died," Emmett slapped his leg in hilarity at his bad joke while everyone stared at him wide eyed. When he finally realized no one was laughing with him he looked up. "What? Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"Do you even know what you just said?"

"Wait, was that too soon?"

"Waaaaaaaaay too soon."

"_Anyway_," Jacob shifted the topic. "Who gets to go next since Penny-Head here spoiled it?" If he noticed Edward's glare, he chose not to acknowledge it.

"I wanna try!" Bella jumped off of her seat next to Edward while he pouted at the loss of his beloved. She raised one finger.

Rosalie answered, "One word."

Bella nodded and then put her two index fingers next to each side of her head.

"The devil?" Sam guessed. She shook her head and then bent slightly with the horns facing slightly up while still maintaining the horizontal position. When she started running around, Edward got a little concerned now that the person up couldn't be read.

"A goat?" No.

"A unicorn?"

"What the fuck Emmett? A unicorn has one horn." Rose slapped him upside the head.

"Oh right."

Bella sighed, tapping her foot looking at the ceiling, as the gang waited. Her eyes lit up and she snapped her fingers before taking her hands and holding it up to the side like there was an invisible sheet there.

"A bullfighter?" She waved her hand for them to keep going.

The female vampire snapped her fingers at the next answer, giving a thumbs-up. "A bull?"

Next everyone couldn't help but laugh when she brought her right fist up to her left hand as if trying to intimidate someone by lightly punching her hand.

"Please, don't try to be a gangster, Bells," Jacob choked between erupts of laughter. Bella huffed at his lame joke.

"Oh are you Chris Brown beating Rihanna? Haha, get it? 'Cause she's a violent gangster?" Bella, along with everyone else turned to look at Emmett. When no one laughed, Rose hit him upside the head. "Ow, hey what was that for?"

"What are you, barfing up words today?"

"Oh was that too soon, too?"

Alice gave him a raised eyebrow. "No, that was just stupid. Please stop trying to make jokes."

* * *

**Haha I FINALLY updated for real this time. Sorry it's not that great, I know I'm not really funny anymore. Oh, and I don't mean any offence to Michael Jackson or the other people (well maybe Souljah Boy and Amy, those people I can't stand) I just saw this show yesterday and they were cracking jokes about recent celebrity drama and there was this guy that was making jokes too soon and I thought it would be kind of funny to have Emmett do that too. Anyway, I'll try to update sooner (well sooner then this update) but I feel like I've lost the inspiration for this series. It was fun writing it when I was 13 or 14 but now, it's like my mind draws up blanks. I'm working on another story if you haven't already checked the first chapter out. I'm still debating whether to update that thing soon or just finishing it when I have time because lately I've been working on my video entry for this contest fromt his band now that summer school is over (biggest waste of my life) and I'm going camping on the 10th for about a week I think. I still need to get the chapters I've written editted by my friend but she's in dubai til around the 20th. You can probably check out my video entry later when I get back, I'll probably post the link on my profile :) kays I'm going to go now, hopefully see you soon!**

**-lildevil**

**PS: I keep forgetting to post this but I keep forgetting. For all those who are questioning why Jared's gay when he's clearly not in the books, I was young, I thought it'd be cute, and it was before Eclipse even came out when I made him that way. If anyone's offended I'm sorry, it wasn't meant to be that way, just wanted to say that.**


End file.
